Conquer
by Wolf Huntress Silver Blood
Summary: Fionna is a teen who fights in an Underground Fighting club. She soon meets Marshall Lee a champion fighter who keeps stealing her winnings! What! Join them as they try to run from FBI, Rival Gangs, and maybe Marshall's secret. Will they become a Reluctant pair? or will they be Conquered? Read the Not so Sunny side of Fionna and Bad little boy Marshall Lee,
1. Fighter

**Yeah, I know you guys are probabkly thinking What The Funky Fresh Wolfie?! But my Internet crashed harder than a dragon when Finn split it in half in that Moustache imposters episode. Comcast sucks! COMCAST SUCKS! YEAH! Ah anyway. I was so pumped about the reviews and Mostly about the Pms you guys sent me! AND THE WINNER IS, the new second story! YAY And so! Without further ado, I introduce Conquer by Wolf Huntress Silver Blood,**

I look in the vanity mirror gently taking off my silk robe. Midnight blue with flower patterns. "Fionna you're on in Five!" Kate, my "manager" yelled frantically. My name is Fionna. And I'm a stone cold fighter. The only way I would stop is when my victim's pleas for mercy stop abruptly…yup. That's about it. I'm the Queen of New York's underground fighting clubs and everyone knows it. In fact I'm one of the only girls that am eligible to beat the tar out of girls- "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ANIMALS THAT HAVE A THIRST FOR BLOOD!" The announcer Pep yelled into the slightly rusted and old microphone dangling from a chewed up wire. "INTRODUCING! THE WIFE BEATER! THE BEAST OF FURY! THE MMMMAAAN OF THE HOUR! DUKE!" The crowd was a mix of polite-ish cheers and a couple of jeers as the hairy man that looked like he was fresh from prison sauntered on stage and yelled at the crowd. He had brown

Garlic rancid teeth and bleeding gums. I smirked from the corner…..And am eligible to beat the shit out of Men. "AND….IN THIS CORNER…." They played my song. I was sort of strange. They played Requiem of a Dream. One of my favorites even though it was from a movie. I walked out slowly with the haunting voice of the soprano. The crowd went wild as I walked into the light. I looked at up at the tattered remains of the screen and saw my slim slightly muscular back decorated with tattoos. 'Veni Vidi Venci' was etched on my spine in Italics. Warrior serpent like, blood red bands wrapped around my arms and ended in an eerie eye at both wrists. And finally….a cute bunny on my lower back grinning evilly with a knife between its teeth. So cute!

"And….The Challenger….The blonde kickass!...The girl that Rocks the stage! ONE CRRRAZY ASS CHICK! ….ECHO!" the crowd exploded in their seats as they shook their beer bottles excitedly. I calmly flicked my gaze calmly to the screens. Icy blue eyes stared back at me with utter indifference. I walked onto the stage and stared down my opponent. He had to lower his head to look at me and I looked up with my hands on my hips. He chuckled deeply as the crowd went quiet. "Pretty girl! I See You after Fight! One night will set you Straight ya? Be My Bitch and Spare you!" He chuckled in a German accent. I smirked and uttered in German. 'Oh no, I'm pretty sure it's gonna be you who'll be my personal bitch Shrek. What's the matter? DreamWorks fired you for getting so damned ugly?' he stopped laughing abruptly.

I translated to English letting my voice boom. The crowd laughed and cheered. The "Duke" plastered on an ugly grin. I wrinkled my nose. "Eck, be careful where you point that thing! You're gonna kill somebody with that face Stoppit!" The crowd laughed again. His eyes looked sinister. "…I will crush you and your spirit little girl," He whispered in his German accent. I shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat Poopsy," I winked and leapt just as his fist came thundering down with a bellow. I bounced on the balls of my feet as I backed away. He swung whirling around and I jumped again. I let in a flip before landing on my feet again.

"Lalala, I'm waiting," I said boredly. He swung again. I appeared behind him. I yawned. He jumped and belly flopped. I looked at the screen as the crowd gasped. Sure enough they thought he crushed me. The spotlight was focused on his figure. I decided to make my presence known. "….Seriously?" More lights flickered on to find me leaning casually on the railing next to Pep. I was having a loud conversation with him so the crowd could hear. "I know right? And they think I'm-!...Oh yeah, you're still here," I deadpanned gazing at 'Duke' The crowd laughed and some clapped. I rolled my eyes as he bellowed in German and charged.

I leapt and grabbed him in a strangle hold chocking his gigantic form. I nodded looking at the crowd. "…Finish him?" The crowd started to cheer "FINISH HIM! FINISH HIM!" I put on a smile as I bent my knees a little chocking the German a little bit more. He let out a hacking sound. "Hey! Why do they call me Echo?!" I yelled as I tossed…Literally…Tossed the German into the air. I leapt onto the railing, flipped and soared above him, landed both of my elbows on his head with a sickening crack, and landed gently. He fell to the ground. His sweaty body causing a loud slap as it hit the hard ground. It echoed through the silent arena. "….Because the last thing you hear of my victims is Just that." I said crossing my arms.

The crowd cheered. Some jeered. I walked back to my hole in the ground while people cheered and some people jeered as I shut the gate behind me. I sighed throwing my towel on the chair. "Another days work," I said flopping on the chair next. Kate came in and put ice on my shoulders and knees as I winced. She smiled warmly, "Normally people would say 'Satisfying' or 'Good' in there somewhere." She said condescendingly. I snapped my head up abruptly. "It's a day. I worked it. Isn't that enough? Oh yeah. That hits the spot Kat," I said as she cracked a few muscled in my knees and back. She smirked. "Well I Am a muscle specialist," I snorted. "Yoga, Message therapist, who cares? You seriously know where the pain is," I groaned wincing at the pain in my neck.

She walked around gathering our stuff. "Well serves you right for lifting 940 pound men," She said grabbing her purse. I rolled my eyes and hoisted myself out of my chair. "Yeah, Yeah it keeps food on the table!" I said closing the door behind me. Kate was my aunt. We lived in an apartment in New York city, well….She and her boyfriend Lance did, they were kind enough to let me crash until we raised enough money for me to get my own. I barely kept any for myself insisting that Kate used it for groceries and funds for my apartment. She keeps nagging me on 'Living life to the fullest' 'Go shopping' 'Buy a dress' 'Fionna Don't put a fork in there!' bla bla bla. The usual Big Sister/ Mother figure type.

I looked down solemnly as we walked in the chilled New York Night. I exhaled and a small fog erupted from my mouth. I dug my fingers into my worn hoodie as we entered the apartment building. Kate looked back worriedly as she brought out her keys. A moment of silence. "…You know you should really buy a new jacket," "Oh Boy. Here we go!" I said exasperated as we entered the small flat. "Fionna I'm just saying-" "Kate. Come on. I'm not spending unnecessary money!" "Well Fionna-" "I won't be a nuisance." I said narrowing my eyes. "Baby, no you're not I just want you to be happy and live as normal a life as you should! You deserve that!" "I'm not normal Kate." I said as I started walking up the stairs. "But Sweetheart, we could make an effort Lance and I don't need that much money for ourselves, I just want you to be a normal teenage girl….someone who's happy….that's all…" she said gently.

I stopped walking. "…..I'm a fighter in an illegal underground game. My parents are dead. And both Federal and Gangs are after me….what makes you think that I could have that?" my voice cracked. Kate sighed trying to piece together a sentence. "Fionna, sugar I didn't mean, I mean, I-" "It's alright Kate," I said gently cutting off my foster mother. There was a moment of silence. I took the opportunity to walk the rest of the way upstairs. Kate struggled trying to find the right thing to say, "…D…Dinner will be ready in a minute," she called shakily. Trying to get me to answer, to stay. I wiped a tear away sniffing. "…I'm not hungry," I closed the door shut tightly.

I sighed as I slid down. I leaned my head back with my eyes closed. Then opened them. I stared at my painted walls. On one side was a painting of mountains. Mount Kilimanjaro to be exact…on another, the great wall of china stretching vastly into the distance. The next a rainforest…I forgot which one, Amazon probably? And finally Niagara falls. I dropped my bag next to my bookshelf. I copied them from some post cards in a gift card store near the square. I opened my tattered curtains and peaked out at a view of the city. Instead of a bed I had a hammock. It gently swayed back and forth as I stared up at my ceiling. This one painted as one would view if they were lying in a meadow. My ears pricked at the memory of childish laughter and my eyes started to burn again. Someone was knocking on the door.

I looked to see Finn and Jake. My two foster brothers that Lance and Kate adopted a few years before me. The Seven and Eight year old boys laughed as they pounced. One dirty blonde, with dark brown eyes. And one who could've actually been my brother. He had one green eye and one blue. I smirked and ruffled their hair. "Hey guys," Lance knocked on the door and came in. The twenty year old was dark brown with curly black hair. He smiled and was holding a plate. "Heyde how," He said handing the plate to me. "Fi! Fi! You'll never guess what happened today!" Lance leaned against the door as Finn and Jake took turns telling a long winded story about how they followed a butterfly into a museum…then it started getting a bit ridiculous

When they swore they saw the whale exhibit come to life and waved at them. I nodded grinning saying that I believed them. And I did….I guess…I mean who knows what went on in their little heads? I Still, believed in aliens. Lance watched as Kate peaked in. Her almond shaped honey colored eye was laid against light pecan colored skin. Like early morning sunlight and wavy light brown hair. She smiled at me and leaned against Lance as I chased my two younger bros around my room playing Cavemen and Dinosaur. Eventually I caught Finn and blew on his belly and held Jake upside down. Yeah. I guess I was still in touch with my inner child. Soon Finn yawned and Kate came over to take him.

Lance came and scooped up Jake. Jake smiled weakly at me. "You're still gonna play pirates with us….right Fi?" he asked groggily. "Sure, tomorrow squirt." I said ruffling his hair. Finn laughed bubbly, and they both fell asleep as Kate took Finn out, followed by Lance. Lance stopped at the door. He sighed. "Look Fi, I know it must be hard…living here, and….well…if there's anything you need, Kate and I…we wouldn't hesitate, you know that right?" I nodded. He sighed again. "…We appreciate what you're doing. But try and have fun, who knows? You might meet a boy-" "Aw Man Lance that's gross!" I said throwing a pillow laughing. He grinned and put his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay…but I'm just saying, one might sneak up on you, and you might feel a zing!" I laughed plugging up my ears. "Lalalalalalalaaa I can't hear you! This is Disturrrbing! You're my Unclllle!" I said with my eyes shut.

He rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at my face. We both laughed. "Okay….then bet, you're a beautiful young lady, Let's just….." he looked up thoughtfully. "…Hope. It might be the least one you expect. Get Bubba," I rolled my eyes as he talked about my friend from school. "Oh lawds." "Strong, Independent, and a Damn Good student," "Yeck, You TELL YOUR UNCLE ABOUT A SCHOOL CRUSH ONE TIME, AND…" I yelled rolling my eyes. He shrugged again. "Hey, I'm friends with his father, say the word and I might hook it up," he popped the 'P' and closed the door as I threw a pillow at it. I chuckled and sagged against my hammock/bed and swung a little. I chucklied a little under my breath, and closed my eyes. Ugh. I can't believe it's Sunday. Ah well. Homework's not done anyway…I fell asleep.

**So here's the first chappy. I know it's a bit crappy. And lets hope Fi finds her Zappy before!...uh…..meh that's all I got. Im thirsty. It's Cranberry juice time for a writer who writes about a chic with a double life! Thanks to all who voted for this biz! Cant wait to continue! And sorry about the first story! I promise I'll write more!...AND NOT LIKE THE OTHER PROMISE CUZ IM ON A ROLL WITH THIS AND MY INTERNET IS BETTER SO THERE! ^*sticks tongue out* Ill continue when I Feeel like it! Anyways, :P Review for Le Second,~**


	2. School Time!

**Hellooo!...we were all out of cranberry…so….SLIGHTLY DISAPPOINTING BUT STILL REFRESHING LEMONAAADE! LEMONADA! LEMON! LE!...mkay let us continue now, :P**

I woke up from yet another night of dreamless sleep….good…My brain knows that my life is enough to fuel a child's nightmares. Finn and Jake giggled down the hall sprinting in their underwear. Finn stopped by my door. "Hey Fio!" And quickly sped off after Kate and Lance crashed to the floor in a failed attempt at grabbing them. Kate held a brush. Lance had the soap. "After them LANCE ITS ALMOST 8!" Kate yelled frantically and scarily. She poked her head in. "Hi Sweety! French toast on the table! FINN! JAKE! KATE! AINT!...LAUGHIN!" She got up with Lance's help. Finn and Jake burst into my room and hid behind me. "Fio! Look out! IT'S!" "THE DEATH BAR!" We all said in unison as I ran out of my room with them. I watched as Lance and Kate caught their happily screaming laughing forms. Kate's hair in tangles all around her head.

Lance in a Not much better state. They panted as they held them at arm's length. "…Let's….get them…..back in the bathroom!" Kate panted. "Thanks…for all….the help…Fionna!" Lance panted glaring at me as I giggled and shrugged. "Okay," Kate hoisted up the boys and Lance walked in smiling and preparing coffee. "Ready for school?" I took a bite of French toast to happily discover sausage in it. I licked my lips adding more syrup to it. "Ready, yes. Do I want to go?...No not really," He rolled his eyes and set a coffee in front of me, "Yeah, Yeah." I hugged him and started out the door. "Later Lance! Later Kate! Good Luck My brothers in Soap Dodging!" I called to the remainder of the house. Lance looked after me. "Is it Disturbing to say that we have to wake up at 6 just to get them ready this far?!" He asked as I walked down the hall. "Yup!" I fained a high british accent. "Somebody Call the Nanny Mc. Fee!" I slammed the door shut behind me.

I walked down the street in a blue hoodie, jeans and converse covering up my tattoos. I listened to 'Come with Me' by Puff. Sure it was a little 90's but the song suited me well….I should make a note of it for later fights. I looked to my left and heard footsteps. I turned down my music. Sure enough they were there. I calmly gazed to my left. No one. I walked a little faster, dismissing it. But there they were….a few seconds later. I walked calmly down the street, and heard them approaching fast. I turned to my left calmly and saw a group of people sloppily stop and chatter laughing in Spanish in a little group. I continued to walk my gaze looking at them indifferently. One man lit a cigarette. He was sweating. He kept flicking his gaze to me. They were dressed as painters who were taking a break from painting the side of one of the new apartment buildings.

I looked harder. Squinting…and then I found it….No paint on their boots. One had on a pair of Italian leather loafers. I shut my eyes tightly. "Shit," I sprinted. They shouted running after. I cut into an alley just as the loop came on. I ran faster skirting past trash bags leaking liquids and dogs on rusted chains snapping at my ankles. I turned again. I reached a fence with barbed wire at the top. I panted as I gazed at how high it was. I heard voices shouting coming nearer. But very few, I backed a few steps, and ran, lunging at the fence and started to scale it. I winced as my hoodie tore a little. And jumped down. I heard bodies slap against the fence and looked back to see gang members.

I crossed my arms smirking. "Oh what's the matter? No wait! Lemme guess. Ya bet on the wrong guy, huh? Lost some Moneys?" I cooed. They yelled profanities as they shook they shook the gated fence. "Psh, you're not the first assholes I had to encounter. Later losers! This lucky bunny's Goin south!" I started to sprint towards the exit grinning, until Another one jumped out at the exit laughing. I skirted to a stop eyes wide. "I've got you now you little-!" He was cut off by someone hitting him with a broken off table leg. He fell to the ground without another word. I looked at his unconscious body wide eyed. And turned my head on the corner to see no one but a guy in a black hoodie whistling a few notes of 'Surprise Surprise by Billy Talent.' I shrugged and turned back to the wide eyed painters.

"….Like I said, Goin South," I said quietly, winking at them before sprinting in the direction of my school. I managed to make it to the hallway. Panting at my locker. "Whoa-oa Fifi, what the hell happened to you?" I turned around to the slightly curious mischievous grin. "Hey Marcy," I managed to say through wheezing. "Hey," she turned concerned. "Why is your hoodie all mauled?" I looked down to discover my once clean light blue Bunny hoodie (you know the one with the jerky bunny who always says mean but fun stuff?) was now stained with coffee grinds, Ice cream cone which was more prominent. And Mud. Topped with tattered glory.

"Uh. I went….to the dog park….and got attacked by a couple a dogs," I shrugged opening my locker. Marceline turned opening hers and putting away and taking out her books. "Oh grod, why?" "Morning jog….at 8….s'kinda my thing," I lied looking frantically from her to down the hallway so that she wouldn't see the lie in my eyes. "Oh….okay…..wwwwhy are you covered with ice cream cone?" I paused then forced an awkward laugh, "Ohohoho! This? This right here? Um this um!...This is from…..The Ice cream parlor….I spilled some on myself," She squinted into her locker mirror applying eye shadow just to piss off the teachers so she could leave and chillax in the bathroom instead of being in class. "Uhuh. I didn't think Hogen Diaz was Open this time of morning." Oh boy. "Um It's not. It's a new one. I forgot the name I only been there once or twice," Nailed it!

"Huh, stains look new," "I went there this morning at 8," "I thought you went jogging in the dog park this morning at 8" "You're right I went therrre jogging….on my way to jog," Lsp walked up to us. The short and squat girl had a crave for purple. Purple fur lined track suit…thingy with purple lipstick and purple hair extensions. She had a yellow star tattoo with a fake diamond rock glued to it on her cheek. She also had on purple eye shadow and sunshades on top of her head. And a nice dusting of glitter. Weird. But it suits her. "Hey Galllllls, what is up Fio? You look like lumpin hell, and back girl," she said briefly looking up from texting. I mentally sighed in relief. "Hey Lsp," I said rolling my eyes. Lsp put her hand on her hip, "So's what like, happened girl? Was it Melissa?...Tch… totes whore," she said twirling her hair around her finger and rolling her eyes at her ex-best friend's mentioning.

Marceline snorted. "Ice cream puppy accident apparently. Here." Marceline tossed me a black t-shirt with a skull with a pink bow on it that said 'She-Devil' I nodded my thanks. I took off my hoodie my back against the locker. I was stupid enough to wear a tank top, so I had to hide my tattoes. Marceline and Lsp weren't surprised. They knew about my tats. Hell. They were in the parlor when I got them at New Years. The only thing thy didnt know, was that I fought to the death like a fricken Gladiator. The t-shirt was long sleeved thank fully, I can hide my hands. But unfortunately, they stopped at my belly button and I mentally face palmed. "Thanks Marcy," I said quietly. If I could pull down the shirt a little…maybe cover it up with my hoodie, then maybe I could. "Hello everyone," I turned abruptly slamming my back against the lockers and winced in pain. "…Hey….Bubba,"


	3. New kid

**Mkay so I fixed it in chappy two to make sense! I almost forgot Fi's arm warrior tattoos as well! Ahahahahahahahahaaaa….moving on.**

I forced a smile twitching and clutching my throbbing hand. "H-Hey Bubba! What did I tell you about sneaking up!...On people like me?" I twitched smiling rocking back and forth cradling my bruised hand. I waved it. I looked at my strawberry blonde friend. He was the only one who knew about my…"job" so to speak. One night while we were dating, I had to leave early and while he was a nosy one, he kept his distance. Then one day as I was running from a gang. My first one, I panicked and ran to his house. He turned on the light and looked at me as if I were a crazy person. I was bloodied and bruised and he helped nurse me back to health. I told him everything….We broke up immediately after that. But he always stuck around to "Protect" me as a friend.

Yeah….the guy runs away from a butterfly claiming it was too bright colored…..and he's gonna protect me from three armed men or more that's three times his size. Oh yeah. Doesn't get any brighter than that, Bubby. His smile faded to concern. "Oh…My apologies Fionna forgive me!" "It's alright dude. I'm not dying. Chill." I waved my hand one last time before putting my hands on my hips rolling my eyes. His smile returned. He was always such a gentleman. "Of course…Escort you to class?" "Sure knock yourself out," I grabbed his wrist and turned to my two bfs. "Later galpals!" and walked off to class.

Marceline leaned against the locker door smirking. "Ah, young love. I remember when Me and My boyfriend used to do that, now he's just an ass. My perfect ass." Lsp stopped texting and looked at Marceline. "I thought you were gay," Marceline sneered at her. "Oh shut up. It's the piercing isn't it?!"

Bubba walked me to my classroom in silence. I gazed at him. He wore a pink button up cotton shirt with a Magenta vest over top of it. We opened the door to Science. I looked aroun and found Bubba's and I's favorite seats. His looked normal, but since the school is on a budget my desk was somewhat warped. It had an oval seat and a sloppily made rectangular back that was half-assedly smoothed down just so I wouldn't cut myself, let alone be comfortable. It felt hard as marble. And it was shaped like an oval. So, I called it a toilet.

The only upside to this, was that I could cheat off of Bubba. I managed to get through Sophomore year. Call it pay back for Ms. Bonnibel to give Bubba the good seat. Whatever happened to Lady's comfort first?! But…well she Is his mom…..so. Ms. Bonnibel *eye roll* smiled warmly at us. "Salutations! Oh Fionna, you have a new seating assignment," she yelled after me as I skirted to a stop. "Aw, what?" I paused blushing as I remembered to tie my blue hoodie around my waist to hide the tattoo. Ms.B was…very…..easy to startle….very proper woman. "Yes, it appears we have a new student here, so…You'll be sitting next to him!" she clapped her hands squealing excitedly. I slowly gazed after Bubba as he sat down at our double desk…..ooooh, I was Reaaaally missing that toilet seat,

She grabbed my hand. "We have a new friend here!" I pulled my hand away and wiped it on my shirt with a frantic expression while she wasn't looking, the class chuckled, Bubba looked at me distastefully. I shrugged and winked at him. I heard a chuckle from the back. "Nice, Bunny." A mutter said from the back….a boy maybe? My hands flew to my sparkly bunny clip that held my hair out of my face. "…Um…Marshell…..Lye?" "Marshall LEE woman! That's the fourth time today, Oh sure you can pronounce Barneby but not something as easy as Lee?" An unknown deep voice said exasperatedly from the back. To the left. And to the right, an empty desk. Totally not algebraic. I puffed out my cheeks. Please not next to the loud asshole. "Fionna you'll be sitting there," Of course it is. "Oh okay, just as long as she doesn't forget your name on the way back here," He said. Everyone chuckled again as Ms. Bonnibel blushed profusely….Okay, this was getting sad. "Hey! Leave her alone!" I shouted towards the voice. "I still need her son to chea- er he's my goodest bestest friend!" I corrected myself quickly smiling at the woman who cluelessly smiled back. The class laughed again,

"Ooo, bunny's like it rough huh?" the voice responded. The tension in the air was thick as the class was pulled into something interesting to look at today. "Only if they got what it takes," I said crossing my arms. The boy took his feet off of the desk, and stood. He was whoa….tall…My eyes widened. And Hot. He wore a red hoodie with a black T-shirt, blue jeans and red converse. He had a chain with a bat on it hanging from it. He had perfectly tousled black hair and redish brown eyes. Perfect nose! Skin! that was slightly pale for my taste, but whatever! Lips! Jaw! Everything!...He smirked deviously at me and I held my breath. "Like what you see?" he asked my gaping face. I slapped myself mentally. "Meh," I crossed my arms. "A little too tall,"

He waggled his eyebrows. "You know what they say about guys who are tall…" "Thaaat they have tiny dicks, Yes I have," The class laughed again. He backed away eyes wide. "Ohoho, Nice. Bunny got claws." I walked towards him arms behind my back. "Like I said. Only if they got what it takes," I eyed him smirking. He blushed a little then hid it with a devilish smirk. "And what are you looking for exactly?" He whispered slowly. I felt my eyes flutter but collected myself just in time. "….Somebody with bigger luggage," I whispered loudly. The crowd laughed and Ooed again. "How do you know if you never even saw?" He quickly grabbed my waist and dipped me a little. "Wanna find out?" He licked my ear and I pushed him away disgusted as I stomped to my seat fiery red as a tomato. The class laughed loudly as Ms. B silenced the classroom with a yell. Marshall smirked at me as the class was immersed with boring science dumps.

"This isn't over bunny," he said deviously. I felt my face warm at the soft tone of his voice. "My name. Is Fionna." I said through clenched teeth writing in my notebook. "Hm, Fionna…what a pretty name," my face warmed again and I turned my left shoulder to him to try and hide my blushing face. His gaze went to my hands. "…Whoa, cool are those tattoos?" he reached over and brushed my hand. An electric shock went through my body and I pulled away gently. "Um…please don't do that," I said softly blushing. He looked at me before pulling away swallowing. "…Sorry." There were a few minutes of silence. He turned back to me.

"So where'd you get them?"

"None of your business"

"What do they mean?"

I snorted. "You ask a Looot of questions Mr." He smirked back. "Well I'm a curious guy," he purred. "Especially when there's a pretty girl in school having something that's hot," The bell rung and I sprung up from my seat briskly walking to my next class. On my way through the crowd, people kept stepping on my hoodie, I waved them away, until one stepped on it making me fall as it pulled off completely. I saw a hint of Strawberry red hair as he looked at someone and weaved through the crowd. "Urgh, Bubba you moron," I growled. Marshall came up behind me, laughing. "Quite a fall there, really funny to watch, need some…" he said pulling my hoodie from the floor. His smile faded. I looked down to find the word 'Vinci' in Italics peeking out of my shirt. I blushed like fire as he stared intensely at it. "Give me my jacket already and stop staring at my butt!"

I spoke loudly glaring and snatching it away from him. He blushed hard and stood up shrugging it off as it faded quickly. He plastered on a grin. "Can't blame a guy for trying, right?" He offered his hand….I refused it, tied on my hoodie, and walked to the next class a cold sweat trickling down my back.

**Aaaaand that is that. Hmmm, wonder what Marshy is thinkin? Ah well, UNTIL NEXT TIME MINE FRIENDIMUNDS! *disappears in a puff of smoke!***

**AND DON'T FORGET TO ~Review!~ See ya! ^^**


	4. Secrets

**A'ight moving on. I don't own Anything except mah AWESOMENESS! I'll try Really uber hard not to louse up this story for you guys, :P FO MAH PEEEPS! DX …..m'kay lets rock this…**

(Marshy's sh-tory!)

*Flashback few weeks ago*

I sighed and sipped my cup of coffee as I stood outside in the crisp Fall night. I rolled my eyes and grimaced. This coffee is terrible. I quickly dumped it and began my descent into the underground. Normally I wouldn't be surprised by the dank surroundings. I've had to go through worse. But this time I'm doing some research. My mission is to keep winning fights, so that I could begin my ascension to "glory" which means more money for me. I observe the fighters sheerly to study weaknesses….Yup. That's the lie I keep telling myself that is. Another day.

"MARSHALL!" shouted Mrs. Leamond G. I snapped out of my thoughts and cocked an eyebrow. "What?" I asked annoyed. The class chuckled. Yup. Another day. "I asked you a question!" she shouted overly loud. Spittle flew from her mouth as she turned hot pink with rage. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Well that's a retarded answer, I mean obviously I was ignoring you," "SIX HOURS DETENTION!" I rolled my eyes "Riiight," the bell rung and I flew from my chair without a dismissal. Ms. L yelled as I maneuvered around desks. "I Mean it!" she yelled. I kept a mock serious innocent face nodding quickly with every word she said. "Uhuh,"

"You better serve it!"

"Sure,"

"YOUR TOOKUS WILL BE IN THAT SEAT!"

"Yeah it will,"

I ducked out of the classroom grinning rolling my eyes. I looked around leisurely strolling through the crowded hallway before I was yanked roughly into the music room. "AH WHAT THE HELL?!" I elbowed the mysterious person in his stomach than followed it with a kick where the sun don't shine. He let out a strangled squeak. I flicked on the light to find a kid with curly brown hair underneath a gray ski hat, a face speckled with zits clutching his crotch and groaning loudly. Judging by his baggy pants I'd say he was a coolio wanna be…..also known as Dork,

I smirked down at him. "I'm sorry, were you-" I turned my head to look behind me then back sarcastically. "Did you want something?" his faced scrunched up as he blushed. " My name is Jeff! Y-You stole my G-Girlfriend!" I squinted in confusion. "….Caley?!" My face broadened in recognition as I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. "Oh yeaaah, I remember her. Pretty girl, band geek." I knelt as he fixed his hair under his hat. I knelt giving him a sincere smile, "Look…..Jack," "Jeff!" He snapped redder then a tomato. I slow blinked…"Right…Listen, she was a lot of things, Good listener, great personality, awesome lover. Greatest one night stand I've ever had hands down," I said looking at the floor wide eyed as he struggled to get up, I tripped him and he fell again….once again….I took the knee,

"But Faithful…she is not…Definitely not, let's face it John, Casey is a freak-" "CALEY!" he shouted, I rolled my eyes. "Anyway after me she went for uh, that Peter guy. You know, the football star? Yeah ya might wanna check there, but don't get your hopes up, That girl gets passed around faster than a chip bowl at a house party," I pursed my lips and patted his shoulder. "Later Jerry," and I left. Dusting myself off. Jay-sus I get that a lot. But! I just do what most people would do in this situation….blame the other guy, of course!

I watched as a tall guy was chased down the hall chased by a bunch of angry slightly younger kids. I smiled and waved. "Hey Pete!" he was too busy yelling profanity's as they all tackled him, Jack joining the mix as he stumbled out of the music room still red from our recent encounter. "What the hell?! I didn't DO anything!" he yelled as he tried to fight off the oncoming barrage of angry ex-boyfriends. "Oh so you DIDN'T sleep with Sharon?!" one asked. Pete nodded his head rolling his eyes considering. "…Okay yeah I did, but that's not the point it was One girl!...Okay a couple!" the boys' shouts grew louder. I turned grinning as I pulled a red apple and my IPhone from my book bag, closed my locker and bit it walking in the other direction and putting my songs on Shuffle with shouts like "No…wait! WAIT!" from behind me. I turned up my music with an evil grin.

I hummed on my way to the lunch room when Once again I was grabbed…this time full out palms on my face as I was dragged into a corridor. My muffled voice was heard through the practically empty hallway. " I SWEAR IF THIS IS ANOTHER GUY I SWEAR TO GROD I'LL BURN YOU ALIV-!" he took his hands off, showing the glare I was accustomed to. I dead panned. "…Oh…hey Bubba," I leaned against an empty locker. "What…was that?" he asked in his most sinister tone. Unfazed I looked around casually. "Oh yeah, you see this guy named, Berry?..." "No. Not in the hallway I mean in the class," He said his glare deepening. My eyes widened in realization. "Oh, you mean with that girl…Fionna…Man she's kinda hot," I bit my apple again savoring its sweet flavor, "You Know why we're here. Do I have to tell your Father?" I stopped mid-chew.

I swallowed and glared at him. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve calmly, and then checked a nail. "You wouldn't do shit." I said with finality in my tone. I Dared him to say otherwise. His eyebrow twitched as his expression softened momentarily from fear. "Look, I get that…what with girls and you, but. Marshall this one if Off. Limits," he said his tone pleading and yet commanding. I nodded. "So how does he expect the "Plan" to work, if I don't come in contact with the target?" Bubba was silent for a few seconds. "Uhuh, your silence speaks idiocy and not wonders." I started to leave before I turned my head slightly. "….I'll get the girl. You do your job, and I'll do mine. You think she's a liability? Fine. I'll get her to come." I hesitated. "….And I'll get her to father," Bubba nodded. "How long will you need?-" "Does it matter?" I cut him off quickly.

"I said I'll do it. I Never fail, Bubba…..Failure is not an option." I said bitterly. "Now if you'll excuse me. I'm late for lunch," I calmly walked to the edge of the lockers and back into the now empty hallway. Desperately fighting the urge to punch something. I stuck my hands into my hoodie pockets and walked. I let my half-finished apple drop to the empty floor, suddenly not hungry for sweet anymore.

Bubba stood there in the hallway. He pressed his earpiece. "Agent Garrent, to Chief Administrator Albatron….Tell him, that the package is in tow. And also tell agent Asheton that she was right," He smirked. "He really is cute when he's angry. Over and out," He pressed his earpiece again, stuck his hands into his jeans pockets, and strolled leisurely to his next class humming.


	5. Red Apple

**Yeah, I know. I'll update FTKP, after this thank you guys so much for your support in my last story I…*sniff! Waves hands in front of face!* I'm just getting so emotional and!* *returns to normal,* M'kay, Onward!**

"So then Brad was all like OMG Lisa, you're lookin Fine! And then I was-" I blocked out Lsp adding in the occasional 'Uhuh' with a deadpan expression. Marceline went to quickly go say hi to some of her punk friends…leaving me….with the queen of chatter boxes…to suffer alone….'one man….alooone…betrayed by his countr- what the-?! Lsp is making me space out on my own thoughts now!' I slid my lunch tray along. I gathered up a lunch consisting of lasagna, French fries, buffalo wings, three burger shots, a pickle, a salad, Jello a large cocoa cola, I gazed at a pile of fruit….Meh, and an apple, why not mix it up a little? I looked at the variety of green and yellow apples. And those ones that turn to Powder in your mouth. Bleck, "Oh!" I whisper shouted. One delicious looking blood red apple. I gently laid my palm on it, gazing back at Lsp biting my lip to make sure she hasn't noticed my absence…apparently she was grabbing her yogurt chatting on the phone, and then sashayed to our table…I shuddered. I hated when she sashayed,

I slowly reached for it, aaand. A hand landed on top of mine. I furrowed my eyebrows and yanked. Whoever was on the other side, Yanked too. "Um, Excuse me! Ma'am? Miss? Grubby mits off!" shouted a familiar voice. I stood on my tip toes. And there he stood in all of his Twilight worthy glory. I gulped. Then glared. His face brightened. "Bunny!" he shouted happily. "Leaving!" I shouted mocking his expression. "Right after I grab this apple," I grumbled yanking again. His expression was calm as he didn't even have to bother struggling to try and pull the apple away. "Oh, no you see sweetheart, there's only One thing I eat in this slob of a lunchroom, that's not at least Partially radioactive," He looked away calmly staring into the distance, and I struggled trying to pull it loose. I mean I put my foot in it and everything! He was fricken!...I pulled again! Superman or something! "And that'd be a nice juicy red apple," he said turning back smiling softly with a fake glint of innocence.

Well I was already a pink face, panting, and little curls of hair sticking up from sweat as I glared at him and cursed his strength. "Then I guess you'll be one Starvin' Motha Fucka!" I said while panting. I struggled to pull free, he leaned on his other hand and elbow. The right hand still caught in his death grip. He rolled his eyes looking around a little while I struggled. I felt like crying. He just stood there with a small smile on his face. "Seriously? Threaten me, and lose pitifully, is that what we're doing here?" He said with his, horribly…devious smart-ass smirk…that made him look so pretty….Urgh! "Fuck you!" I panted struggling to pull it again.

"Ack! Screw it I don't want it anymore!"

She finally let go of the apple. "Ack! Screw it I don't want it anymore!" She glared at me with a pouty lip. Cute. "Are you surre?" I dangled it temptingly in front of her. "Yup, Screw you and your dumb apple!" She grabbed her lunch tray and sat it on her table. I turned leaning one elbow on the counter with a lazy smile on my face. I waited…"Oh YOU'RE GONNA GIVE ME THAT APPLE," she speed walked over and we commenced in our once again tug of war for food. She yanked hard, I easily yanked it back. She Really wanted this apple. Should I give it to her?...Nah, too much fun. I leaned on my other elbow again admiring her features as she tugged fruitlessly (haha get it?...okay I shuttup,) for the red fruit.

I let my smile grow as I gave it a slight tug pulling her closer as she glared. Her nose scrunched.

I held on to the apple with two hands fighting him. I glared at his asshole expression. He nodded his head towards the fruit pile. "Take the other one, it has pretty yellow on it," My eyes widened as I yanked the apple out of his grip and hit him with it. "Oops, now this has blood on it," I squinted sarcastically. "Hey!" he glared and yanked the apple again, I pulled we shouted insults back and forth. "OKAY YA KNOW WHAT?!" I yanked the apple out of his hand! Bit it! And threw it on the ground with a hoorah attitude for emphasis. "BAM!" I said pointing to it with both hands. He looked at me wide eyed, as I glared at him panting. He looked sad. My expression let up a little. His eyes started to mist over….Omg….did I make him cry?...

Then he pulled another red apple out of his pocket grinning. "That's okay, I got another," He winked and bit it. I let out a shrill of frustration turned on my heel and marched to my table. I sat down….hard…and commenced to eating furiously. I glanced up briefly to see Marceline and Lsp staring at me wide eyed. "Who was That?" lsp purred. "Douche bag," a minute of silence…."Well can ya hook me up?" I grimaced. "Oh shut up Lisa."

**Hai! I had fun writing this chappy, I'll give a nod of appreciation to Hyuga09 for her fanTASTIC story, Thanks Hyuga! You helped me write my lunch scene from your scene!...That I stole!...And remade entirely so you wouldn't notice! Mostly just for how they met. :P Fighting over the last of a food, with a little wolfie flare in an end! Welp! Hope you liked this Update you guys! Sorry its so late but this is An Espresso fueled Update!**

**~REVIEW!~**


	6. Echoes

**Hey ya'll this update is dedicated to Malay-D! Enjoy! I'm so tired, T.T**

I stir restlessly in my sleep soaked in sweat. I scrunch my nose sniffling.

*Dream*

Everything is so bright and soft. All is a bit blurry at the edges, but I can still see perfectly. I'm standing in the middle of a dirt road. I look up at the sky to see a beautiful blue with a bright sun and clouds frozen in wisp form. There is nothing but white light when I look around. Everything but the sky which I memorized years ago in another time. The sound of wind and the tinkle of wind chimes fill the air. "I know this place," I mutter to myself with my eyebrows furrowed in thought. Everything starts to come into focus. In a grassy meadow. There is a small wood a little ways in the distance, and mountains even farther than that. "Fionna?" I turn around completely, to see a little house. Built by hand. Laundry drying on a clothes line in the warm wind. A woman stands on the porch drying her hands on her apron.

"Fionna? Silly girl, where are you?" she says giggling as she starts for the taller grasses. That voice, I know that voice…strong, soothing…at first I think that she was talking to me, she was smiling…walking towards me. I smiled eagerly and was about to reply, until I heard a brush of grass and a giggle. I snapped my head around to see blonde pigtails poking out of the golden grass. The woman walks…Through me actually….as if I wasn't there…."As if I was never there," I muttered to myself quietly as I stared solemnly at the mother as she scooped up her baby girl.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. The woman whispered softly to the girl as she carried her inside. I don't know why, but hesitantly…I started to follow. She twisted the knob on the door and shut it behind her. I stopped. I reached for the knob but it went right through my hand. I pulled back, squinted…and walked through the door with my eyes shut. It was like walking through gel. The wind warped, the smells of warm grass and laundry dissipated, and the sunlight disappeared. Everything warped again. The wind and chimes warped into Italian opera music. The sunlight was slightly dimed. And the smells of fresh soup wafted through the air. The woman sat the girl down at the table where she picked up her teddy bear and immediately started drawing with her little crayons.

The woman hummed along with the melody as she checked the oven, and stirred the pot satisfied. "Honey! Dinner's ready!" A man walked out of the parlor and smiled as he marched up and kissed the woman. "Papa!" the girl called happily. "Poppet!" The man replied ruffling her hair. "How's it going squirt? Hey watcha drawing there? Huh?" He knelt down to peek over the girl's shoulder. She smiled a toothy grin. "I'm drawing you a present," she said shielding her drawing. The man's eyes widened happily. "Whaat? A present for me? But it's Your birthday!" he said in disbelief. The little girl nodded. "I know, but I just wanted to make you something too, I don't wanna have a present to myself because nobody else would have one and that'd make me sad," she said her voice cracking. The man chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Never grow older sweety, but Always stay the same, you know why?" he asked. The girl shook her head curious. The man smiled and tapped her chest. "Because you have a good heart…whatever happens, whether you grow old. Start to like boys or heaven forbid," he shuddered. "Started Dating," the little girl laughed as her dad smiled. "Ew! Yuck! The boys at school have cooties! Boys are icky!" The woman laughed setting bowls on the table. The man hugged the girl. "Oh glob why can't you stay my little Midget, huh midget?" he asked rocking her back and forth. She shrugged. "I dunno, guess that's not how da wuorld works daddy," she gargled just as clueless as he was. The man shot a look at the girl's mother. "Well, looks like we got ourselves a Philosopher hun," he whispered loudly. The woman who was walking around the table gave him a mock look of fear. "Uh oh," she whispered back smiling.

"So can I have my present now daddy? Huh? Can I?" the girl asked bouncing up and down eagerly. He nodded, "Yup. Your mom and I made these for you," he walked back into the parlor, grabbed two wrapped boxes and set them on the table. The woman bent and took out fresh bread, and grabbed butter from the pantry. She laid them both on the table and went back for the stew. The girl stared in wonder at them both. "Ooo," the man laughed again and sat down next to her chatting while the lady checked on something else in the oven. After they all sat down the woman ladled the soup in their bowls. It was loaded with meats and home grown vegetables. The girl reached for the bread and the father stopped her. "Careful honey, it's very sharp," her mother said sipping the soup. The father cut her a piece of bread, and smeared butter on it.

After dinner the mother went and pulled out a sheet cake. The girl's eyes widened at the rare sight. The woman cut them all a piece and put the presents in front of the girl. "Okay sweetheart, you can open your presents now," the girl ripped open the first box and pulled out a fluffy bunny hat. "I made it for you, with all that bumping into things I had to give you something to cushion that head of yours," she said laughing. The girl grinned and pulled out a homemade bag with straps. "To carry your books and your cat doll, Cake." The girl lifted the bag feeling the weight of something inside, "These ones are from me, Poppet." Her father said as he winked, she laughed and dug inside her bag. She pulled out three books. She looked at them. 'A wrinkle in Time' 'See spot Run' she gasped. "Whoa! Treasure Island?! I've been wanting this book since forever!" she clutched them excitedly, he smiled and pulled out a brown spy glass from the backpack. "And what's a pirate without a spyglass?" She held it delicately,

"Wow….Just like the real guys…" her parents laughed. "Now, Open the second one squirt," her father handed her another one. "I made this one, myself." She had to untie a lace, and take off the lid. Under a sheet of paper she pulled out the most realistic wooden sword she had ever seen, with intricate designs on its detailed hilt. They were dyed a browner color and the entire thing was smoothed to perfection. Her eyes watered. "And what's a little adventuress Pirate without an Adventuress pirate sword? Turn it over," her mother said hugging the man softly. The girl flipped it over and there was her name carved in looped handwriting. She read the small engraving at the bottom. She just started reading so she spoke aloud. "F…for….our…little…..ad…vent..turer…..never give up…with…out a fight," she sounded out, her eyebrows raised. She smiled and hugged them both. "Thank you! Thank you Thank you! This is the best thing since!...Since forever in a longer time!" She put her wooden sword in a special slit at the front of her backpack, and stuffed her books, and her little woolen stitch cat into her bag, and put it on. She finally slipped on her bunny hat that's ears flopped in her eyes.

Her parents laughed again. Her smile brightened. "It fits perfect!" she shouted. "The world needs someone like you, Fionna….it just takes a big heart to….make it just a little bit better. One beat at a time," her mother said caressing her face. She hugged her mom. "I love you mama, I love you papa," they hugged her back. "…Now…what's this present you've been working so hard on." Her father asked gently. Little Fionna gasped and rushed to hide it, her bunny ears flopped in her face. "Nothing…its stupid compared to….you guyses presents," she blushed. "Oh sweet heart, everything you make is good to us," her mother consoled. Her father snorted. "Some better than others," her mother nudged him. He shrugged putting his hands up defensively grinning. "C'mon! I'm kidding! I still wear that seashell necklace she gave me," he said pulling out a bit of the cream colored necklace,

"..O-okay…." She took a deep breath, and held it out. Her parents were silent. Her father gently reached out and took it gazing at the picture along with her mother who smiled and muttered something unknown as tears started to form in her eyes. She covered her mouth. Fionna rushed over her ears flopping in her face which she tossed behind her head once again. "Okay! So, Um!...This is me!...That's Cake…and this one by the treasure chest with the flower and the shovel? That's momma, and papa's the one with the pirate hat with the parrot on his head!" Fionna giggled. The drawing was pretty good, her characters were ovals with sticks and the various parts she described, but still the scenery wasn't that bad. "I mean! Um! I know I gotta work better on the eyes, but-!" "It's perfect," her father cut off quietly as he gazed at the picture. "You're perfect," he said quietly "Honey come look at this," he said while standing up and walking to the wall near the pantry. He taped it there and looked at it. It was right next to our family photo frame. They hugged her. "Thank you, fionna,"

I started to hear the echoes of my father saying 'Good heart' over and over again until I woke with a start. I clutched the sheets as I gazed out at the cool blue and heard the car horns from the city streets….I suddenly burst into tears, crying softly….."Dad,"…I sniffed and held my face in my hands. I didn't want to go to sleep anymore. Not ever,

**Update coming soon, I'm sleepy, G'night!**

**If you have any question send it in a Review~ por favor, m'kay buyeeee, ^**


	7. Shiver

**Mkay! Ive been overbooked for the week but now's the time for The Write! First off, fanmail. *opens letter***

**Greeklover29: YOU GOT IT BRO, YOU ARE AWESOME! YOUR IDEA HAS JUST GOTTEN ME OUTTA MAH WRITER'S BLOCK! Ooo! Ooo! Have a free v-cookie and a chappy! (V as in Virtual fo da dirty minded, Yes You Are! :3) **

**Fiona Kicks a(sensored): I have no idea what you just said! =D Yay!**

**Kinabooextraordinaire: Yes….yes they are….,**

**Jenna: LMAO Haha! Nah, NOBODY'S THAT dumb….stick a fork in the Electric socket of course, Duh BP And Yes…. - looks towards the sky….There goes…a Hero,**

**Nerdalert2013: Sheshers! -.- No sneaky peaks! Ch-jk. Yahps! And also A SHOUT OUT TO THOSE WHO READ NERDALERT'S surfer sh-tory! Thank you for turning my half a** Idea into something Magical! u Street cred to whoever reads it yo! -.-"**

**Poe: Mkay! ^**

**Malay-D:….*hugs***

**Beautiful Potato: Thank you**

**Pusheen The Cat: Nobody likes a prison snitch! xD**

**Marietheham: Okey.**

**TheBunnyandTheBat: Algebraic**

**AND FOR MANY MANY MORE! BLA BLA BLA, MOVING ON THANK YOU ALL REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Now onward!**

~Fionna~

The girl threw a punch so hard that I flew backwards towards the circled crowd. They shouted and pushed me back in the middle, bleeding mouth and all,

"Come On Echo! Get in there!" shouted some random chic from the crowd. I panted as I backed up a little bit. This chic had tattoos all over her, and two piercings, one on her lip and one in her nose was glaring at me spitting for me to 'Get up to get this Woopass!'. Fresh from prison. An Asian guy wearing…what, some 60's gold chain with a half buttoned shirt? What is this, Karate kid two? (-.-) "I ADVANCE!" He shouted holding up a wad of cash. "TWO HUNDERED BUCKS…THREE TO ONE ODDS! ON ECHO! FULL BETS ONA NIKKI!" he shouted in his broken English. I rolled my eyes panting. Jaysus Christ can't I get One day where I don't encounter one of these nit wits?

I roll my eyes. 'Just dance around a little, take a few blows, then bam….give them all you've got.' Kate's words echoed in my head as she kneaded her elbow into my neck straightening out a muscle. I sighed. Time for the show. I straightened from my previous Hunched pathetic little girl position. Stretched my arms rolling my neck a little. The bets have been cast. Time to win this. The crowd was shocked as I walked up to "Nikki" who was at the moment show boating and laughing at the crowd behind her. I tapped her shoulder. She snapped her head around. I twiddled my fingers at her. "Hello," I then made the crack as I glared and balled them into a fist. "…And Goodbye," I punched her so quickly her nose cracked spewing blood. All was silent. I bounced on the balls of my feet and kicked her in the same spot with a roundhouse,

The crowd started to cheer again, but this time for the new champion. I punched her once with a left hook, Right hook, left, right, right, left, elbow to her stomach, spun midway and punched her in the chin, and rounded my right leg tripping her to the floor. I growled and pounced. I punched her face watching her bleed, then grabbed her head into a head lock, I heard the cracking of muscles as she struggled to breathe. The crowd went wild. "You give up yet, bitch?" I snarled. She tapped her hand to the ground and I let her go. I made her stand up she swayed almost in a drunk like state. The crowd shouted for me to 'End It!' They chanted over and over again. I decided to play a little. I ducked my head a little to meet her eyes. "Yoohoo," I smirked snapping my fingers to get her attention, then I waved. I cartwheeled, and flipped. Then jumped with two my hands folded in a battering ram shape then uppercutted her with a 'Crack!'… she fell… hard. I stood over her glaring.

**~Earlier that day~**

"Omg, girl! You Have to introduce me," Lsp whisper yelled. She smiled past me fixing her hair and popping her gum beaming. "He's totally checking me out from the lockerrrs," she said flirtatiously. Marceline deadpanned her and turned around. I flicked a glance back. Sure enough he was standing alone leaning back against the wall with music blasting from his earbuds….looking over….at our table…..smirking to himself. Smug Bastard. I sneered and rolled my eyes turning away. Marceline did too. Lsp kept winking at him and twiddling her fingers with soft 'heyyys' I almost lost my appetite…..Almost. I shoveled another forkful into my mouth. "Fi slow down or you'll choke," Marceline rolled her eyes. "And Lsp he's not looking at you…he could be looking at any of us he's just…staring…" she shot a glance my way and smirked evilly. "Most likely at Fiiio," I slammed my fork on my tray glaring at nothing. "I'm goin for a walk," I muttered to more myself then them. I picked up my tray and had to walk over to the trashcan. Where he happened to be standing so close to.

I brushed passed him. "Leaving so soon, 'Fiioo?' " he said sarcastically. I could hear the grin in his voice. I glared and tossed my entire tray into the trashcan. "…Lost my appetite" I marched through the doors. I got a few steps before I heard footsteps behind me. "So what are you doing tonight?" I almost jumped as Marshall's voice was an inch of a whisper from my ear. I jerked and punched the locker snapping my head around. Marshall's grin turned surprised as he took a step back. "Whoa, a little edgy there," he chuckled. I panted as a red blush creeped across my face. "But! I heard yo-" I stuttered. He tilted his head to the side smugly. My flustered expression turned sour as I continued to walk. "Whatever," I muttered. "Still haven't answered me" he said sinisterly. I could practically feel the evil grin on his face as he whispered. I shrugged one shoulder. A simple muscle spasm. Kate taught me. But this guy's air was so….what was it?..._hostile,_ a voice deadpanned. Yeah. Thanks. Why am I talking to myself?! _I Don't Know! Don't yell at me!_ OKAY sorry, jeez….wait.

"Ew gross. Are you hitting on me?" I sneered. He chuckled silently. "Maybe maybe Not," for some reason my cheeks burned and he snickered. Obviously enjoying himself. "Stuff." I said curtly. He swerved in front of me. I turned my head to the left to avoid his gaze. I could see his toothy grin from the corner of my eye. "What kind of stuff?" He leaned to the left, I turned my gaze right. "My own…Maybe if you spent more time minding your own business instead of _harassing ME _Then. Oh, I don't know. You'd hava Life." I spat with a raised eyebrow. He stood shocked. Then burst out laughing. How could he be walking backwards like this anyway? Without even tripping? Or Something! I JUST WANNA LAUGH AND GIVE HIM A TASTE OF HIS OWN MEDICINE OKAY ?! STOP! JUDGING ME!...who am I talking to? T.T

"Who-oa. Bunny got bite," he said in that seductive voice of his. I shuddered. Sick, "Don't call me that," I shot back not meeting his gaze and staring straight ahead. "Make me," he said silkily. I hissed. He laughed again. Cruel. Sadistic…lika wolf playing with prey….I don't Like being somebody's toy. "Still haven't told me what you're doing tonight," he said putting his hands in his pockets. "Leave me alone." I snarled. He stopped, so did I. Preparing to fight. I finally met his gaze. He was smiling down easily at me. "Okay. Walk you to homeroom tomorrow?" My eyes widened. I looked down. I was carrying my books for next class….I turned around….And am currently standing in room _107_….Sure enough…Homeroom. "H-how," my voice cracked. He walked up to me and swerved a little, like a snake coiling. He also stood closer. "I'm just that good. Oh and don't worry," he tilted my chin up meeting his dark sinister smirk. "I'll find out. Nobody just walks away from a date with Marshall Lee….bunny," he hissed quietly.

I gulped glaring as a blush spread. "Go to hell, demon-boy." I muttered. He let his finger fall chuckling again. "You're fun, I'll give ya that," he said darkly as he chuckled. He brushed past me as silent as a ghost. He twiddled his fingers as he started to walk back the way we came. "See you around, bun-bun." He walked along the lockers making the locks slam against them as he ran his index finger across them. I watched until the hypnotic constant sound faded. He didn't look back once. I exhaled breath I didn't even know I was holding. I blushed wiping the tingling sensation of his finger on my chin away… _date. You just refused a date, with MarshallleeeYOUGOGIRL!_ I grinned triumphantly and huffed sticking my nose in the air in triumph, I walked into class.

**~Flashback overereyer.~**

A drunk and sweaty bony looking guy marched over and raised my hand. "Winner!" the crowd roared. He then marched over collecting bets and yanked the wad of cash out of the Asian guys hand as he stared slack-jawed. He then ground his teeth and marched away from the crowd. The "Ref" waited for the noise to die down a little. "DOES ANYONE! CHALLENGE! THE WINNER?!" his voice echoed across the abandoned circle. "GOING ONCE!" nobody called. "GOING TWICE!" I smiled to myself as the girl. Nikki. Was dragged out of the circle by two crew men. "G-" "I Challenge." A voice interrupted the Ref. People muttered in confusion. A hooded figure stepped out into the circle. His footsteps echoing across the steel pipes of the roof silent abandoned underground lot. I tilted my chin up glaring at the new challenger. He crossed his arms. "Who challenges?" The Ref yelled so that the whole crowd could hear.

He smirked and removed his hood. Black shaggy hair revealed. My eyes widened in horror. He stuck his hands in his hoodie pockets. "Marshall Lee." He called. The crowd murmured in confusion once more. "Who?" "never heard of him," "what?" I heard the whispers but couldn't believe it. My stomach plummeted once more. I heard the Ref call those to place bets. But couldn't remove my gaze from the guy's face. He just smirked at me, his eyes dark. My life, is officially plummeting towards rock bottom. I couldn't even begin to comprehend the many possibilities of how this was going to end. "READY!" I instinctively got into a fighting stance. "READY!" Marshall did the same, his smirk never leaving. "Told you, I'd find out…bunny," he hissed. I gulped.

"FIGHT!"

**End of this chappy! ~Review~! As I take a small break for some Coffee while I piece together what will go on next chapter. Should I post the flashback of how marshall got here? Or the mystery man in the black hoodie that saved her that day? Or How he pieced together the blonde fighter that he saw one night and saved from the alley with Fionna? Tell me! OR NO MORE ICE CREAM FOR THE REST OF THE WORLD FOREVER! -.-" mkay, Buyee! =D**


	8. Brain Glitch

**Aight, continuing! **

~Marshall's Pov~

"FIGHT!"

**~Flashback Earlier today~**

I sighed as I watched Fionna?...is it? Eat lunch with her friends. She got spunk, I'll admit it. But so did Ashley. I shuddered inwardly at the thought. Her purple haired friend kept winking and flirting with me….gross. Fionna looking back, sneering and rolling her eyes as she turned away….She had on barely a whisper of a blush, I doubt she even noticed it….Not gross. I couldn't help but have my mood perked up a bit. She was different from most girls. Honest, Pure, Naturally cute…..I can't wait to break her. I smirked to myself as I thought of all of the possibilities to mess with her. Oh shit she's coming over. What to do, what to do….Oh god this is like a shiny new toy at Christmas, I can't help it, I'm a fricken demon incarnate.

**~Less earlier!~**

"Go to hell demon-boy," she muttered glaring. I laughed. She's hilarious. I think…this is the beginning of a Wonderful…._friendship?_ a hopeful Sissy voice cloud whispered eagerly. My dark-one conscious self looks up floating….._Nah, I was gonna say Torture, SMASH! *squashes dainty pathetic self and LAUGH AS HIS BLOOD DRIPS FROM MY FINGERS!* _Hmm…you know, maybe that one guy was right. I Do need help….and that guy…and the other guy….and my grandma once, is it me? I must consult my journal later. _You mean man-diary? The wimpy one says whispering in his death throws. _*I glare* Didn't I Kill you? *STOMPS ON IT LIKE THE FRIGGEN INSECT THAT YOU ARE!* Ahem…..*dusts conscious self, off in composure* You know maybe I will reconsider those therapy sessions.

I turn around and walk away from her flustered self. I couldn't help the giddy feel in my chest at all of the lovely, sadistic possibilities of torturing this little girl_, she makes it so hard, that I just Have to go_ _back. Challenge accepted little one._ I smirk as I walk past the lockers hearing the loud constant clang of metal on metal that somehow appeases my mentally unstable mind…._Challenge accepted._

I walk around past the lunchroom and to an abandoned hallway. I lean against the lockers sighing in content. "Well," I would've jumped in surprise if I didn't already feel annoyed by the guy. Bubba walked out of the shadows, glaring with his hands folded behind his back. "That, was…quite the little display," he said stopping in the shadows checking a nail. I raised an eyebrow. "Gumwad," I greeted. He winced and clenched his teeth at the old nickname. "I told you not to-!...Doesn't matter," he cleared his throat dusting himself off. I visibly rolled my eyes. He puffed out his chest plastering on a fake smile. "…So….are you getting close?...To the….Female?" he finished twitching a little. I nodded shrugging. "Yeah, I guess, but I need more oomph. Got all the computer junk, all sorted out?" I asked crossed my arms as I leaned back a little. He rolled his eyes. "It's called registra-" "Yeaaah I don't care," I overlapped him rolling my eyes. He glared and tossed a folder at me that I easily caught. "Here…Dork. It's got all of the stuff you need. Shared classes, same lunch hours, even a little Something-something for the little "Activity" tomorrow," he said haughtily putting a hand to his hip and once again checking his nail.

I gave the folder a quick once over. English, Math. Ugh. Science bla,bla,bla, Chemistry..thats different? Home Ec. Music. P.E. Piece of cake, I have almost every class. Even the same lunch period. Hope it's not too conspicuous.

"There's a badge, a ticket, and a number for tomorrow…don't blow it dum-dum." He said glaring at me crossing his arms. He is such a girl…eh….when your uh….as curious as Bubba I guess it kind of grows. I rose an eyebrow. "Did you really have to give me every class except two, I mean really? How much of a differen-" I was cut off by a hoodie being thrown in my face. I hissed. "GumWad," I warned. He gave me a mock innocent look and shrugged sarcastically. His expression turned dark. "This was found at the scene keep track of your personal shit if you wanna play 'Hero' hero." He said as he started walking away. "Oh and Marshall," I looked over at him. "We have spies all over the place, try not to ruin it for yourself with your father. Even more so than usual, I mean." He said smoothly. I was taken aback. "What is that supposed t-!" "I See the way you look at her Marshall Lee. You want her. A New little trinket to play with? Well, she's dangerous! Keep that in your thick skull," He managed to compose himself and looked over to me eerily. "Be careful where you tread Marshall, know that every corner of this school is mine. From the classroom, to the bathroom TO EVERY CRACK IN THIS CONDEMNED CESS PIT," he said acidly. He composed himself once more. "Keep your emotions under control….I'll be watching you," he said condescendingly. I snarled as he backed away. Once he was gone I flipped through the file once more. I pulled out the clip badge holder, and looked at all three laminated square cards. I looked at the one with a number on it. "….Hm." I squinted at it and shoved it back into the file, and back into my locker walking away.

**~Later that Night~**

I walked the abandoned street once again sipping some of New York's finest soap watered coffee. I grimaced gulping down the rest, and gazed at the cup. It was disgusting, but oddly cravable. I looked over it again and aimed. I shot it straight into a dumpster. Rats scattered. I looked behind me once more, and then took a right into the familiar alley. I opened the rusted metal door and started my decent to the underground. The stairwell held the familiar smell of Urine, and cigarettes. I opened the door at the bottom to where a drug addict was passed out in the opening. There was a narrow hallway with one door at the end. All was silent except for the skitter of cockroaches in the long since rusted over vents scrounging for a simple meal. I walked to the end of the hallway until I reached a third door. This one slightly less rusted, but still had a warped hinge. I inhaled reveling in the silence for the last time. Once I opened the door…all hell broke loose.

Yeah, this fight wasn't half bad! This blonde chic was getting her butt kicked by this tattoed chic. It's been a while since I've seen a Cat fight, The blonde was bleeding and hunched. I looked at her and sneered as she panted. Pathetic. I wanna closer look! I weaved through the crowd, some people yelled in my ear other bumped into me. Drunk…High…One in the same, and the Same for one. I finally stood two rows back so that I could actually get a closer look. The blonde came flying a few yards away from me and I cheered the Nikki girl on. I flicked my gaze to the blonde, who was crumpled in the corner, whimpering, rocking, Beaten. I grinned. The very air of this place was amazing. No ordered mutters, some Making out in the corner over there, Free liquor. Chaos. The place hummed with some Dark energy I craved just as badly as that gross coffee. What's the name of that place? Durnos? Oh I didn't care. I yelled my approval at the top of my lungs at the strong fighter. I once again returned my gaze to the blonde. Probably some Junkie or Whore. Couldn't pay her rent and came in here drunk, angry, and Way in over her head. I grinned thinking that her pathetic whimpering figure would soon be toast. But then my grin faltered.

I squinted a little bit. Something was….wrong….her eyes weren't shut…they were…..squinted? Her whimpering was spaced out. She was looking around. Following the Nikki girl who was brushing past her like a shark. Nikki was grinning. The girl…followed her with her eyes…..no wait. I leaned in closer. Probably the only one who's eyes weren't on Nikki the prized fighter, but instead the girl. She Was following her! I glanced at where she was looking. She was watching Nikki like a hawk, Her rocking stilled, and then started up again. But I saw it. Her lower back was too straight. She barely had any blood on her. My grin faded completely. Oh my God she's faking it. But what is she waiting for?! Every time Nikki glanced at her she made sure to crumple herself a little bit to convince her that she was beaten. I then knew what she was doing. She was averting attention from herself and becoming less of a target and let the crowds eagerness…..I looked around. All attention was on Nikki. I moved closer to the front. The crumpled girl was facing towards me, but her squinted eyes were still on Nikki…..She wanted Nikki to take her attention off her, a girl behind Nikki shouted at the top of her lungs clapping, starting the crowd over there into an even bigger frenzy. I squinted. The girl in the crowd was careful, but gave fleeting glances back towards the blonde…..distraction.

The blonde wanted Nikki to turn around! "Place the bets stupid!" shouted a sneering guy. Without pulling my gaze from the blonde girl I reached into my pocket and pulled out six bucks. I placed it in the dirty hat. I pointed to the blonde girl. "…Who's that fighter? There?" I asked the guy. He raised his eyebrow. "That's Echo, current champ of the underground," he started chuckling. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. "But not for long!" "All bets on her." I said sternly. I pulled another twenty bucks from my pocket and placed it in the hat. "What are you kidding? She's getting creamed out the-" his voice faded as I wove my way towards the front. This one was fighting smart. Not with strength. "Hope whatever you have planned works girly…I just lost twenty-six dollars' worth of groceries on you today," I muttered to myself as I crossed my arms. "…cmon turn around you dumb bitch," she snarled. No one would've heard her, if one wasn't listening intently. I silently urged the Stupid show boater to turn around same as o'l girl. I'm starting to like this fighter girl, she got spunk. It seemed like an eternity, but finally, The Nikki girl took the bait and turned around throwing her fists in the air. The girl up front who was looking at…..Echo? Plastered on a smile and clapped the loudest. The Nikki girl smugly averted all of her attention to that part of the crowd.

I exhaled, my heart thumping in my chest as I rubbed my hands together. _Aight kiddo, here's your chance,_ I sent towards the blonde. Just as soon as Nikki turned around. She stopped rocking. She smirked to herself and silently climbed to her feet. A slow grin found its way on my face as most of the crowd became silent. The blonde stood to her full height. Pure muscle and confidence stretching her arms and rolling her neck. She began a long silent stride towards the Nikki girl, who seemed that much smaller now. She tapped her shoulder twiddling…her….fingers….I squinted. "Hello," she balled them into a fist causing them to crack. "….And Goodbye," She sent a flying Right to Nikki's face. I almost jumped in the air with my cheer. "Yeah! That's what I'm talking About!" I clapped as the crowd roared. She started to beat the crap out of Nikki "Go Echo!" I shouted with the crowd. She was concentrating on killing the prison rat. Feeding her, her own teeth! I guess she doesn't take to getting kicked. She was tanned and blonde. Three tattoos stood out on her back. _Vendi vidi vici _I read them to myself.

"Vendy…Vidy…Vicky? What?" but then it came to me. Vici….Vici…I've seen that somewhere before. Where have I seen that? I tried to move through the crowd to try and get a better look. But the Fighter's back was to me. I saw her stand the half comatosed Nikki girl on her feet, and waved her hand in front of her face. "Yoohoo," I chuckled a little….this girl was alright. "END IT! END IT! END IT!" I managed to get halfway around the ring and stopped. I had to see this. I stopped and smirked to myself as I watched her. She coiled her muscles and my mouth dropped. That was the sickest triple combo move I've Ever seen!...This girl's my new favorite fighter! Other than myself of course, I cheered with the crowd as she stood over Nikki. In all of her gold toned glory. I smirked to myself as the guy marched up to the girl about to raise her hand. I collected my money from the bets guy. "Impossible!" He said in awe. "She was on the ropes! I Saw it! You….how did you?!..." he trailed off as I grinned counting out my wins. I looked back at the girl as she made her show boating trail….First the right side…then left…then south…Hey this girl aint half bad lookin from the back… She started to turn towards me, If she's pretty maybe I can get this girl after the fight…..make out with her behind the dump-"WINNER!"

I literally heard a record being scratched as the wind left me. I dropped my cash which was quickly stolen from the ground but I didn't care…All I did was gawk. "Fi….onna?" I muttered to myself. My brain shattered and I could feel my conscious self, host a gathering at a small conference table amidst the flaming mass that was once my perspective of reality. Tiny Mini-Marshall's chatted amongst themselves until conscious Me came floating in. Everything quieted down.

_Me: So, Wait a minute, wait a minute…what just happened here?!_

_Mini-Marsh 1: *looks up thoughtfully,*…Hm….Well you've just discovered that your "Little bunny" aint a little bunny._

_Mini-Marsh 2: *jumps in* Oh! And she has a secret double life,_

_Mini-Marsh 3: *digs ear wax out of his ear…sniffs...flicks it at another Mini-Marsh.* Uh…and she's also an underground fighter. Just Throwin that in there._

_Mini-Marsh 4: But she goes to school! *he says frantically* I AM TOTALLY FRETTING RIGHT NOW!_

_Mini-Marsh 3: *snort* You sound like Bubba, *rolls eyes*_

_Mini-Marsh 5: Beside the point, you obviously didn't know much about her to begin with…So what? She-_

_Mini-Marsh 6: PA! PA! POTATO CHIP! *he shouts twitching*…..*everyone silently stares at him*…._

_Mini-Marsh 5: *continues unaffectedly slow blinking,* She obviously's hustling for cash but for what?_

_Mini-Marsh 3: *still digging in ear…snorts* Who cares?...*chuckles once stupidly gazing at ceiling*….She's hooooot,_

_Me: *Throws a textbook* _

_Mini-Marsh 3: *falls to the floor* OW! *glares at me*_

_Mini-Marsh 5: You only think she's hot now since…whoa….she's a fricken fighter._

_Mini-Marsh 3: A Flexible fighter…..*gazes up dreamily*….Mmm._

_Me: *Throws another textbook*_

_Mini-Marsh 3: OW! THAT FRIGGIN HURTS! *Glares!*_

Mini-Marsh 4: *ruffles hair looking confused and nervously at table* Oh man this is sooo messed up!

Mini-Marsh 5: You can't mess with her now

Mini-Marsh 3: *pulls self up slightly wrinkled and hair out of place with a black eye* To Hell he cant.

Me: *Throws another textbook*

Mini-Marsh 3: *passes out groaning*

Me: *chuckles*

Mini-Marsh 2: *presses finger tips together* You know, he did have a point.

Me: *shrugs* I know, it's just fun to hit him.

Mini-Marsh 3: *pulls self up glaring*….Ugh….Jerk.

Mini-Marsh 7: *hesitantly speaks up*….w-what if….what if we don't have to mess with her?...Or…not in the s-same way?

Me: Speak the King's English Boy. *glares*

Mini-Marsh 7: *blushes, yanks collar*…..Well….Why not…Balance…it?...Be slightly nicer?

…..The whole lot bursts out laughing!

_Mini-Marsh 3: Me? Nice? Are you kidding? A babe's a Babe, dude. Get a new one to mess with._

_Mini-Marsh 5: Gather the facts,_

_Mini-Marsh 4: And whatever you do, DON'T TELL GUMWAD HE'S A GLOBBING IDIOT, *Glares pointing at Marshall,*_

_Everyone Nods in agreement._

_Me: Okay….Better, tease her, Don't tell. Stick with the mission, and get close but Not like. Got it._

_Mini-Marsh 3: *snorts rolls eyes muttering* yeah we'll see how long that lasts,_

_Me: *raises eyebrow* *raises text book* Im sorry, What was that Double me Number three?_

_Mini-Marsh 3: *cringes* Nothing, *squeaks ducking a little,*_

_Me: that's what I thought. But Anyway, what do I do now though?_

_Mini-Marsh 7: Why, something stupid of course! Desperate, and dangerous, just to get her attention, all because of the deep rooted fact that you have daddy issues,_

_Me: *glares raising text book*_

_Mini-Marsh 7: *shuts mouth abruptly.*_

_Mini-Marsh 5: *Nods* Okay. Its settled. Now Remember. Better, tease her, Don't tell. Stick with the mission….Niceness a LAST resort, get close but No like,_

_Mini-Marsh 2: *smiles warmly* And while you're at it, dear get medicine for your schizophrenia._

_Everyone nods in agreement again except for 6 who scratches his ear with his foot,_

**~Snap back~**

"Does Anyone Challenge!" "Going ONCE!" I searched my brain for something Anything to do, before she walks away and I'll never see her, and she will never know that I know,

"GOING TWICE!" My eyes widened at an idea. I smirk.

"GOIND T-" "I Challenge," My mouth called before my brain could catch up. Wait…I what?! I walk towards the front and enter the circle. Fionna gives me a shocked look, and my stomach does a flip. Well, it's stupid…and dangerous. I glance at the body that was currently Nikki, be dragged from the ring. "Who challenges?" the Ref asks. I look to Fionna's horrified, confused, flustered look. "…Marshall Lee" The crowd murmurs. I grin. "READY!" she gets in a fighting stance…I've studied many martial arts techniques. I can beat her…but…can I _beat _her? I mean this is just wrong. _Or Oh So Right._ A dark voice whispers. I grin. "READY!" I get into a fighting stance of my own. "I told you I'd find out…..bunny," she gulps. "FIGHT!"

**Yeah okay I know be patient. ~Review~ I'll be right on it. Just a short little comic relief on what actually goes on in Marshall's mind. Be happy that it's long! Yay! xD **


	9. Movies

**Okay! Breaks over! FAVE FOLLOW REVIEW!**

~Fionna~

My heartbeat thumped in my ears as I wheezed. I circled, he circled. He was calm, I was frantic. Oh god. I really do hope I won't need my inhaler! Mom alwayspackedmyinhaler! He rose an eyebrow. "Oh what's the matter Fio? Getting cold feet? Too surprised to see me? Wanna run home to your little cockroach sack?" I glared. M'kay he's going to get it. I attacked first full sprint, I threw the fastest punch kick combo I could muster. Gets them everytime! I looked back…..he was nowhere in sight. I snapped my head around…he was behind me examining his nail leisurely. The crowd gave Ooohs, and cat calls. He chuckled as I stared at him in disbelief. "You're quick bunny," he started to pull off his hoodie revealing bare skin. I gulped and focused on his eyes that weren't even looking at me. He tossed it on the ground. A few of the girls sighed and fought over who should inhale his scent first. I swallowed dryly again. "But I'm….alot faster. Now show me what you got." He hissed silkily. He got into a fighting stance. I glared. _Focus._ I ran at him again lashing out with my palms out as I went for the pressure point technique. He dodged one narrowly, and grabbed the elbow of my other arm, he squeezed it and I winced, flipping over him and landing on his shoulders. He grabbed my wrists and flipped me off.

I tumbled a skirted to a stop. Panting and wiped of blood from a scratch on my chin. I glared and lurched forward at lightning speed, he grabbed my wrist, I made my right hand into a monkey's paw and clipped his chin, he staggered loosening his grip. I yanked my left arm free and punched him sending him backwards while he was off balance, I elbowed, chopped his windpipe and landed a roundhouse kick to his face. He staggered to his feet and caught my last blow to his face. He yanked me forward and kicked me sending me flying. I flipped and skirted to my feet once more in a crouched position. He advanced with a kick that I pivoted and countered with a rough punch to his face he winced and grabbed both of my wrists and flipped me. I stumbled and he bear hugged me from behind. I clenched my teeth surppressing a cry,

"I'm not trying to hurt you…." He managed to mutter through clenched teeth. I tightened my muscles. "Bullshit," I straightened my legs and brought them up hitting him in his already bruised throat, and kick flipped out of his grip. I charged again with a right punch to his face, and a left punch. I windmilled my legs and wrapped them around his neck, and flipped him, he recovered quickly in a crouched ready position, his jaw clenched. I ran and slid under him and aimed a chi-block to his spine, he snapped around quickly and grabbed my wrist flipping me over him once more. I tumbled and somersaulted and leapt high in the air he caught me by my neck and twisted my arm behind me, kicked my knees from under me and held me in a strangle hold. "Would you just!-" I jerked my head back and caught him in his jaw, I flipped behind him and aimed a direct strike towards a pressure point on his spine….everything moved in slow motion. I brought my left hand back, in the Chi-block position, he turned around, dodged, and landed a punch to the most crippling spot. My bad right arm. Right at the joint. I gasped as everything went silent. Flashes streaked past my vision…._**People breaking into our house, I screamed as they took mommy away, daddy wouldn't wake up, I cried in anger as I launched myself at the man, he turned around…glared, and caught my arm, dislocated it, and through me hard against the mantle on the exact same arm. I cried out in pain**__._ Marshall's glare softened a little as his eyes widened….I let out a breath, and collapsed.

I blacked out a moment. Kate came rushing into the ring. "AND THE WINNER IS!...MARSHALL LEE!" the crowd cheered. "Fionna!" Kate shouted crying over me. "Kate I'm….I'm fine…." the pain subsided to a dull throb. I heard someone call my name…I just limped out crest fallen. "Come on baby, let's get you home," Kate whispered to me as silent tears fell down my face.

**~Earlier this morning~**

I ate cereal with Kate as she and Lance read the morning paper. Finn and Jake were still asleep so I took the time to tell them the great news. But Kate went first. "….Guess what? I got you a fight! A Big one! Three grand! Easy!" I beamed. "Great! We can split it and my portion is gonna g-" "Oh No." Kate said sternly. She slapped her newspaper on the table. Lance looked up and raised an eyebrow. "This time you are going to spend it on something that You Want." I rolled my eyes in exhasperation. "But Ka-" "Don't 'But Kate' me." She folded her hands on the table. "You are going to have Some normalicy even if I have to Force you to. You will not become a weirdo like Your Uncle Jermaine!" she raised her voice sternly. I rolled my eyes. "Oh boy here we go," I muttered.

"Did you know that Jermaine had never been out of the house?" I mimicked her as the All too familiar story unfolded. "Uuugh, for damn near twent-" "For Damn near Twenty years!" she said completely ignoring me. "And once he came out guess what?" I dead panned her leaning my head on my hands. Lance chuckled silently barely surppressing a smile. "He….didnt know ho" "HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO GET A JOB, CAR, OR EVEN LEARN TO RIDE A BUS! IT AINT THAT HARD!" she ranted. "AND NOW HE SPENDS THE REMAINDER OF HIS DAYS IN WHAT?" I rolled my eyes. "The….remainder of his…days in an old sh-" "IN AN OLD SHOE CARTON!" I grinned. "Okay! Fine, fine. I'll go clothes shopping with you," she looked surprised. I smirked. "But the Rest? Is gonna be spent. On Finn and Jake's birthday, They will have a cake, and a balloons, and" I lowered my voice. "I even found out what they want for their birthday," I whispered. Kate and Lance comically leaned in forward grinning. "What? What?" Kate asked eagerly twice. I twitched an eyebrow. "It all started while we were playing pira-" "Oh skip the long story girl we're on a tight schedule its two days away!" Kate whisper yelled. Lance and I laughed at the irony.

Kate frowned a little but the smile never left. "What?" she asked. I laughed again putting a hand to my forehead shaking. "Okay, nevermind I'll tell you." I looked behind me to see that Finn and Jake's bedroom doors were still closed. Then pulled out the crinkled Toys Catalog page from my back pocket that's been there since last night. I unfolded it. "It's the Mega cruiser tumbler bike, with water soaker action, grip, gear shift and fire-arm darts! Finn wants one in Blue with waves, Jake wants one in Red with flames! It's really expensive for each, so I'm spending the rest on that," Kate looked close to tears as she smiled. "Oh baby, that is so sweet of you! You are the kindest, sweetest, angel baby cake-" their door rattled. We snapped our gaze to it wide eyed. Kate glared at me, "Hide it Fool!" I quickly refolded it and put it in my back pocket. We all strook a leisure pose as Finn came out in his onesey and Jake in his pjs. They yawned leaving the bathroom. I surppressed a grin. It's both cute, and disturbing that they could use the same bathroom at the same time, "Hi mommy hi daddy," Finn greeted. He hoisted himself up on his chair as Lance quietly poured them a bowl of cereal. Jake looked between us with his eyebrows furrowed. "Watcha doin?" he asked tilting his head to the side innocently.

"Oh you know…..eating," I said. I blinked and then blushed as I grinned facepalming. "…Wow that was dumb," we chuckled.I looked at them and ruffled their hair. "I'm gonna get you the best b-day present ever little squirts," I whispered. They shared a look. Jake the oldest one shrugged. Finn pouted. No matter how much the wanted to, they didn't know. I turned back to my cereal…finn smirked and inhaled. "No I won't tell you," I said never breaking a stride. They crossed their arms in defeat. I grinned.

**~Flashback out~**

~Marshall Pov~

I tried to talk to her, but punched and strikes kept flying towards me, I barely had time to dodge let alone talk. All of my lessons told me to fight back. But I couldn't. I just wanted to get her atte-She flipped over me. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled and I glared at the floor. She was aiming a deadly strike. '…If You Would Let Me Talk!' without thinking I snapped around, dodged, and aimed a blow of my own. A muffled out squeak came from her. Tears weld in her eyes. Her expression twisted…..Hot anger was soon replaced with a cold blanket of fear….._'Oh no'_…. I felt myself pale even more. _Oh no her weak_ _spot….Oh no! Oh God! _"Fionna, Fi!" I shout whispered. She was staring wide eyed at the ceiling…I've seen that look on One other person. "FIONNA!" I yelled, but the crowd's roar dampened it. "WINNER!" The Ref guy tried to hold up my arm. I just yanked the money and my hoodie and followed Fionna and that girl from the crowd that helped distract Nikki. I burst out into the cool night air. They were already getting into their car.

~Fionna~

I tried to curl up daintily around my hurt arm as Kate and I drove home in silence. Tears dropped from my eyes. We shuffled into the apartment, and I plopped down into a seat as Kate wrapped my arm. I held my face in my other hand as I cried silently. "Baby?...Talk to me," Kate pleaded softly. "…please," she whispered. "I…." I started my voice cracked and weak. "I was gonna u-use that money to buy finn and jake a b-birthday p-present," I cried. "Fionna….it's alright-" "NO IT'S NOT ALRIGHT!" I snapped putting my head down. "I HAD THE MONEY AND I LOST IT ALL! ALL OF IT! GONE!" I sniffled. "…All because of me…." I sniffled again. "…Th-they were supposed to…." I trailed off. I hugged Kate. "I'm sorry, I need to be alone right now." I ran up the stairs and flopped on my bed crying my eyes out. After ten minutes my door creaked open and I looked down wiping my eyes. Finn was giving me a curious look with his multi-colored eyes. Jake jumped on top of my bed and patted my back. "We gotcha big sis," Jake said through his lisp. His teeth still haven't grown in yet. Finn hoisted himself up pulling up his pull-ups and straightening his shirt. He beamed. "I made you a pick-chure to help ya feel beddur!" He said loudly. I smiled softly and wiped my eyes sniffing and sitting up. "Really? Aw come on guys," I chuckled. Jake glared. "Hey I helped too!" he pouted. "Thank Both of my guys…My guy-Zeees," I said wiggling my nose in Jake's face. He laughed and finn handed me a homemade picture folded up. I sniffed and wiped my eyes again.

It was a picture of us three with swords fighting a dragon on a pirate ship on a flying whale. My mood perked up a little. "Oh wooow, You did this yourself?" I asked them. They nodded. Finn pointed down at the dragon. "That's the monster! His names ZergDaaaath!" he shouted mightily and tumbled down to the bed sheets. Jake pointed next. "And Then! That's a Ship! But iz also a tree house! With a pizza room! and a dog room! And movies! And a pool so's we can swimz-!" Finn whimpered. My eyebrows raised. "Uuuuuh, a pool…full of….chocolate ice cream!" His expression brightened into a satisfied smile. Jake's eyes widened. "Yeah! And We can play all day and none can stop us cuz we iz in the air and no ones invited!" He beamed. Finn gasped. "Except mommy and daddy and us!" he cut in. Jake nodded "oh yeah! Course!" I gasped down at the picture. "…..I love it…." I stood up and opened my drawer for some tape, and taped it to the wall. I knelt down to their level and admired the work. "Hmmm…Well, we don't have a flying whale….buuuut," I smirked down at them. "…We Can build a pillow fort! Finn you go get you guyses favorite movie! Jake help me with the pillows blankets and chairs and I'll go make some popcorn!" I shouted. The silhouetted and then laughed as they got started.

I smiled and chuckled as I leaned on my bed. I looked out of my window feeling a draft. "Huh," "Wha?" Jake asked carrying a load. "Nothing…just…don't really remember opening the window….." I squinted then shut it. "Ah whatever," I finished setting up the pillows and blankets and stood back. "Who's up for a movie night?!" I shouted. Finn just got back holding 'How to Train your Dragon.' "I don like the kissing but I can handle it!" he shouted jumping up and down. "Hmm…You know, we should probably add some Ice cream to this," I thought out loud. "I got those! Jake there's a movie player near the games!" Jake leaped over and grabbed it. Finn and Jake laughed eagerly climbing into the pillow fort. I laughed and left the room to pop some popcorn. As I scooped the ice cream into the bowls I hear Finn and Jake chatting and laughing. I looked over to see Lance and Kate watching their own movie. I walked over and kissed them both. Kate smiled warmly.

"Hey sugar, don't stay up too late okay?" I nodded. "You should see the picture they made me Kate….Memories. I swear." Lance ruffled my hair. "Have a good night, and don't worry sweetheart. We'll figure everything out in the morning. I promise," I smiled and nodded goodbye and started to walk upstairs and came back inside my room with popcorn and ice cream bowls. Finn and Jake leapt out with their wooden swords. "Friend or Feet!" shouted Jake. They then burst out into a fit of giggles. "Foe!" Jake corrected. I shouted. "Eeek! Friend! With treats!...And delicious fattening beverages!" I said also holding out soda cans with my foot. Finn stroked an imaginary beard. "Hmm…..,"his expression brightened. "Can spider-man have some too!" he shouted. I nodded. "Yeah, the plushy can have as many as he squishy wants," I said crawling under the pillow fort with them. They shared a look and laughed to themselves.

"Whoaa, what was that?" I asked. Jake put his hand over he and Finns mouth. "Can't tell! S'secret Nah nah nah nah naaah naaaaah!" they said in unison and laughed again. I chuckled rolling my eyes. "Whatever, I'll grill you later Play the movie ya ankle biters!" I yelled tickling them a little. Jake cast a shooting glance towards the window. I looked over….nothing… I shrugged and pulled them close smiling. "Bleck, I hope theres no gross kissing," Finn whispered. I rolled my eyes. "It's the same movie as last time dum-dum." I kisses his forehead and he blecked and wiped at it. "You gots cooties!" Jake shrugged. "I don't mind it," I laughed and kissed him too. He grinned wider and wiped his cheek. "Ew gross! I didn't mean from You cootie holder!" we all laughed and continued watching the movie.

**CAN'T STOP ON A ROLL! ~REVIEW~**


	10. Open Window

**Mkaaay, thank you all for your reviews! xD Continuing!**

~Marshalls Pov~

Of course I followed them. Running full sprint I managed to tag them all the way to their apartment…it wasn't that long a run….I guess. They opened their door and closed it. I tried the handle….Locked…duh. I listened in. "I was going to u-use the money for Finn and jakes b-birthday p-present," I felt guilty. Who were they? Cousins? They never mentioned family going to school at Aaa high in her records. Yeah, I read them cuz I can. I heard her run up the steps. I looked at the apartment number and ran outside. I smirked up. "Nothin like the good o'l fire escape." Using Parkour, I silently ascended and came to a lighted window. I looked around. Must be Fionna's room. Tomboy to the back bone but with an air of femininity. Like a hairbrush…..yeah….Fionna came bursting through her door and collapsed on the bed crying. I immediately felt double guilty. I crouched to stay out of sight. I watched her sniffle for a good five minutes…..what the hell was I doing here? This was stupid. I mean what did I even expect to do?! Break in, say sorry disappear in a Ninja smoke? What? She'll forgive me and Invite me to dinner?!

I sighed and was about to drop down when I saw to younger boys walk inside her room and comfort her. I saw her plaster on a smile and praise the small drawing they made. The laughter. Seeing her tape the picture to the wall. I smiled softly….I remember times like that. I found myself engrossed in whatever they were doing. Finn and Jake….her younger brothers maybe? But they don't look like her….Are they visiting cousins? No I would've been informed. Adopted maybe? I leaned in a little more and became excited when they became excited at the idea of building a pillow fort. It was so small and such a stupid thing…but…it meant the whole world. I smiled softly watching them build. I watched Finn and Jake take themselves so seriously. They couldn't have been much older than six. I chuckled. I watched them laugh and wrestle…..and I watched Fionna…what was she, a big sister to them? I watched her interact with them. Nothing more than a bigger child herself. I watched her walk out of the room leaning in dazed as she left. Close enough to inhale the sweet scent of vanilla in her room. To feel how warm it is inside and how freezing it is outside….just wanting to…join in…how could she be…..I looked around.

"…Where are the kids?" I whispered to myself. The wooden swords they were playing with were left on the ground. I looked around confused. Maybe they wen-"HELLO!" I jumped back as I was met with the face of a blonde kid with one green eye one blue eye. I surpressed a shout of surprise. I panted looking at them. "Y-…..You almost gave me a heart attack," I said between pants staring from one to the other. "Are you a stalker man?" Finn asked tilting his head to the side. I glared. "No," "Then why're you in our window dumb-nut?!" He asked leaning on the sill. I blinked. "….Uh…." they both laughed. "Maybe he's that prince guy from that lady with the long hair…uh…Rapsungle!" Jake inserted momentarily forgetting about Marshall Lee. He looked between the two, unsure of what to do. Finn turned to him. "Ora Jack and-ah Beanssstalk," Finn said making the sentence three seconds longer than it should've been. Jake shrugged. "Let's ask, hey are you Batman?" I blinked again at the totally unrelated question. "Um,"

Finn shook his head. "Noooo, look at his cape!" I glanced down at my red hoodie…..cape? "He's Spider-Man! Hi Spider-Man! Can ya teach me how to climb a building!" Finn jumped up and down and Jake nodded eagerly. "Yeah! That'' es-plain why he's so slow cuz he has a dumb spider brain," Jake said in a deep voice with a duh face. Finn laughed. I couldn't help but smirk. "Yeah? Well I can just wrap you up and stick you to the wall blondie," I said ruffling his hair. They both laughed and my grin widened. I couldn't help but like these kids. "Oh! Can you do me next!" Finn bounced up and down. I looked up thoughtfully. "Hm." **Five minutes later**

"And then I wrapped him like a burrito!" I wiggled my fingers at the two wide eyed boys. "And drank all of his blooood miiiiist," I finished with a ghostly moan. They both clapped loudly. "Another! Another! Another!" they shouted in unison. I chuckled. "Maybe some other time…Maybe next time about the time I rode a dinosaur UNDERWATER that I turned in to the magical Universe wizard for a free wish," I leaned back casually. Their eyes widened. "..So math," Finn whispered holding Jake tightly. Jake was the first to compose himself. "w…what was the wish?" he asks shakily. I shrugged. "Well, it depends on how big your dinosaur offering is," I said grinning at them. Finn's eyes widened. "…H…how big was it?" I leaned in close. "Bigger than the Biggest whale in the History of Whales Ever…why…it made a whale look like a…Goldfish…." I said slyly. Jake smiled. "A goldfish?!" I scratched my chin. "Yyyup….A big moaning blue goldfish, I asked the dinosaur if the goldfish was sick. 'Why…He's so Blue!'….and Makin a whole lotta noise!" they laughed. I chuckled a little. "At least that's what I saw. Oh and what's the rule?!" I asked them sternly. "Never trust a mermaid!" they laughed in unison. I nodded. "Yup. That one mermaid Took my hair! Left me bald for a whole week! I would Offend British old woman!"

I jumped up and fained a high voice. "Oh Charles! I say Why is that Old Bald boy walking towards the Mall!" they both laughed again and I sat back down grinning. Then I remembered. "Hey, scoot your boots before I boot ya," They giggled and jumped out of the way. I took the wad of money out of my pocket and gazed at it. Then I put in in her drawer next to the scotch tape. "Now this is very important," I looked to both of them. I whispered for them to come close. "…Your sister…is also….A Wizard," I whispered wide eyed. The gasped. "She never told me!" "Or Me!" Finn and Jake shouted. I chuckled. "Oh don't worry! She was protecting you! If she told you…..You know how you eat grapes?" I questioned. They looked at each other, and nodded at me. I leaned in. "…Well…there's this Giant grape in Wizard valley…That Eats people." They gasped. "Only little kids who's birthdays are coming up!" I whispered. They gasped again. "Your sister kept a secret and I need you two to keep on too okay?"

They nodded. I leaned in. "….Don't tell them Anything about Spider-Man," I pouted "You wouldn't want me to get eaten by George the Giant grape would ya?!" I asked them frantically. They both laughed and nodded. I gasped offended. "WHAT?!" Finn sat criss crossed with Jake grinning. "Well I just wanna see what happens and what he looks like!" He shrugged. I pouted. "Fine…but I'm trusting you to keep a secret. A very special secret. Don't tell her where the present in her drawer came from alright?" they nodded and zipped their lips. I grinned and nodded at them too. "Good," I stood up and prepared to leave. "But if we keep the secret…will you go away?" Jake pouted. I knelt down. "…Hey. I'll see you guys around," I smirked. Finn and Jake pouted sniffing. "But you're leaving…won't you stay for movie night?" Finn tugged my jeans. "Come on kid, you're breakin my heart guts here." They hugged my shins. "…Okay, look….Wizards aren't supposed to see other wizards without their magic powers…it's like Nana naked," Finn and Jake laughed. "Ew, gross!" Finn said. I smirked. "Look, I'll promise you'll see me again, okay? But…." I looked to both of them. "But…..Fionna the Wizard Queen cannot see me, or know who gave her the money. Got it?" I asked them. They nodded with saddened smiles. "Good," I ruffled their hair. "I'm counting on you Wizard Pirate, Knights in training! You promise?" I asked inching backwards as I heard footsteps approach the stairs.

"We promise!" Jake yelled. "Okay…but if I wake up with garlic in my toes on a stake, I'm blaming You two karate squirts." they laughed again. "Bye Spider-Man," I knelt in the shadows. I watched as they ran from the window and ducked under the fort seconds before Fionna came in weighed down by food. She said something about 'Eeek!' I watched for a moment, never seeing her smile that way before. I shook my head….and closed the window.

**Yeah Updating tomorrow so tired bye! ~Review~ Fave Follow!**


	11. Field Trip!

**Thank ya'lll a bunch for likin mah sh-tory so farrrr! =DDDDD**

**Nerdalert2013: Marshall aint no softie lady! man….. nerd… :/ ….er…..person….? ahem, sorry! He's!...I mean sometimes!...FINN AND JAKE ARE CUTE OKAY! X( and so is marshy :3**

**Falling-Angel24: Dude! D: He's just!...I mean!...Uh!...i got nothing, Xp**

**Malay-D: **'-'** …Uh…..Yea-heah! Totes bro!... Sure…heh heh….heh…. 0-0… ,**

**Marietheham: No probs! ^ And yes…..we All want to kill them with cuddles, u-u**

**Pusheen The Cat: Absolutely! THIS ONE'S FOR YOU PUSHEEN! **

**The Next Day:**

~Fionna~

I stand outside in the line waiting to get on the bus. I glance back…..No one…except for people who I barely associate with. This Jeff guy keeps staring at me….weirdo…But safe. Bubba hasn't called me in days! Urgh. I blush a little. _Stupid boys._ I blow a tuft of hair out of my eyes. Ms….whatsherface? Some happy sunshine cheerleader prick-face marches on board with a clip board in hand. "Hellooo fellow Sophomores!" she shouts in a high squeaky voice. "Hellooo Shauntie!" some…..annoying group of cheerleaders in the back giggle…..Ugh….Don't make me throw up. I roll my eyes. I hate this chic. She's always so Overly Bright and Happy and flirts with Bubba Continuously. Not to mention she's such a jerk and so's her boyfriend! "Ah well…" I sigh. I ignoring her her preppy speech about "Safety"or whatever, I glance around. I rub my arm and wince forgetting there was a bandage there. Remembering, I glance behind me again….._he's not here,_ Good. I've been avoiding him all morning….well…if there was anything to avoid

**~Flashback~**

I tried to pay attention in first period as my teacher Mr. P droned on about Algebra. I could feel his eyes searing two holes in the back of my head. I didn't turn around. I didn't acknowledge his existence. _Just wait for the bell, and be on your way to the school bus. You checked. He isn't going. It's not mandatory. He doesn't even know about it._ The bell rung and I practically leapt for the hallway,

Walking passed my locker, I grab my Ipod and my badge holder. I slam the locker closed. I look around the hallway. Lsp and Marceline waved and pointed to their badges. _They were field trip buddies_. "Aw what?" I groaned. I shrugged. Doesn't matter, let's just get this stupid field trip over with. I plastered on a weak smile and waved as they ran down the hall eager to get in line for their seat number. I looked at them, and started to walk towards the bus. I paused and looked back….still no one…..My heart skipped. And I was the third to last person in line! I examined each face…No Him.

**~Flashback out~**

I sighed as "Shauntie" said. "Now You ready to get on this Bus!" I winced. Ignoring the cheers and replies, I walked up the steps and showed "Shauntie" my seat number. "Left row, second seat." She smiled down at the clipboard in her hands. "How are we doing today Fifi?" "Please don't talk to me," I deadpanned and brushed past her and plopped down hard in my seat blasting my music and staring out the window at school. It was too late. There was no way he could make it now. I finally relaxed letting my mind wander as I stared at the school doors. They remained closed. No tall figure bursting through. The bus driver started the ignition and "Shauntie" started roll call. "Sam?" here, "Daun?" present, "Fionna" I flicked a finger up. Present. She continued. I waited still staring after the school doors. No one. I actually started to get excited. I might actually be able to get away with this! "Marshall Lee?"…no answer….."Marshall Lee?" nothing. I grinned. "Marshall Lee going once," A chill ran up my spine at the familiarity of those two words. _Does anyone challenge her?_ _The sounds of the cheering crowd echoed._ "Marshall Lee going twice," no answer. "Marshall Lee going three times," no answer. I mentally fist pumped. Shauntie mock pouted, her lip gloss glistening. "Well, I guess he's not here,"

"Hey, sorry I'm late," A calm deep voice stated. I snapped my head up in disbelief. _Impossible! I would've seen the doors and ran out shouting bloody murder! _My heart plummeted, and I paled. Shauntie plastered on a smile. "Marshall Lee, you tardy boy," she said bubbly. I stared slack jawed as she pointed out his seat on his identification card. Shauntie made her way down the row. I was way near the back. There were plenty of empty seats. She has to pick one in the front! WHY DOES SHE KEEP COMING CLOSER?! She stopped two seats down. I sighed in relief. "Oop! I'm sorry, two not four, I am Such a Math geek," she giggled and stopped at my seat. _Nooooooo,_ I clenched my eyes tightly shut. Maybe if I pretend I'm not here, then. "Fionna, I have some great news!" Shauntie said in a condescending tone. "Marshall Lee is your new field trip partner! So you won't be alone After all!" she really played up the bubbly condescending tone, with boys near. I didn't meet his eyes. I just looked straight ahead, then pulled out a book from my backpack. I flipped through it not even reading the pages. "Great." Everything turned into bright white noise as Shauntie left to go sit with her friends. He sat down next to me. The bus started to pull out of the station. _You are officially trapped._ "Fantastic," I whispered to myself.

**~Time lapse~**

I've been staring out the window for half an hour watching the trees turn to highway. I felt his eyes searing into me once more. All the more painful since he was closer. We sat in silence. The only ones nearest to the back. Everyone else laughing and chatting noisily. We were completely alone. We sat in silence for a few more minutes. "You're not talking to me Now?" he started. "I never talked to you." I muttered. It was silent for a few more minutes. I sighed. "You shouldn't be the one angry at me." He said quietly. They might as well have been louder than anyone on this bus. I turned my glare on him. He was staring at me intently. His eyes shadowed and dark. Eerie. "What do you want from me," I hissed. "Are you even On this trip? Should you even be on this Bus?" I snapped. He raised an eyebrow darkly and held up his badge. He showed me. _Signed seat 02._ He flipped it. _Green._ I glanced down. My badge was green. My seat was 02. We are partners. I could have whimpered if I wasn't so angry. He smirked.

"Sorry to burst your bubble bunny," "Don't call me that." I shouted at him. "But I'm here whether you like it or not," he continued without breaking stride. I shifted putting my forehead in my hand. Kneading my eyes. "Fionna," he said quietly. "…We got off on a bad start," I shook my head. This can't be happening. "Can you tell me why you were there?" he asked without a hint of warmness. I was suddenly in his face. "You have Your secrets. I have mine," I hissed acidly. His expression didn't change. "You do realize that I'm not afraid of you, right?" he said. I turned around. "I Don't care!" I turned towards the window. "Are you out of your goddamn mind?" He whispered yanking my jacket to pull me closer as he whispered angrily. "You know what happens to girls down there?" I was silent. He jerked me. "You Could have been Killed!" I yanked my jacket out of his grip. "I Know what happens down there, but unfortunately for Me That's the only job I Got!" I whisper yelled back. He looked at me in disbelief. "What? McDonalds not good enough for you?-" "You just don't get it!" I glared at him, he glared at me. "What, What don't I get?! A Highschool girl going to the underground to get the shit beaten out of her for money instead of getting a job at the MALL somewhere because she wants to play Hero!"

"I am Not a little girl!" I pushed him whisper yelling back. "And you're just as clueless as the dumb Cool guy you pretend to be! You better leave me alone!" "Are you threatening Me?" he hissed back. I glared. "Mind your own business Marshall Lee You Don't Get It!" "What don't I Get?!" "They won't hire Me!" "Why because you're a drug addict!" "Because!….BECAUSE NOBODY WANTS TO HIRE A CHILD OF ONE OF THE FEDERAL'S MOST WANTED! THAT'S WHY!" tears streamed down my face as my voice cracked. His expression softened. He let me go. I turned my back on him and curled up. "They've been dead for over seven years…and I still wear their mark like a red mask," I sniffled and wiped my eyes. "…I needed that money," I whispered back. "My family, needed that money…." I whispered. "And you took it away," I whimpered. "That match was gonna up my pay to 40 bucks added to each fight I have after it…." I muttered. "Might not be much to you, but that means dinner for a week for me, and now I'm back to square one….Because of You." I whispered bitterly. I sniffled and wiped my eyes. "There, is that what you wanted? Go t-tell the whole class, the whole world I don't care anymore." I snapped around preparing to batter him some more, but my expression faded.

He was looking at me shocked, but sincerely. I sniffled and wiped my eyes and folded my arms curling up. "….My bad…that was totally my fault, I didn't mean to make you cry…I'm sorry." He whispered quietly, shrugging. He looked away. "And I won't tell, because…well it's my secret too," he smiled a little at the ground. "We should….start over….sometime….." he said unsurely. "I forget everything I did, You forget everything you did. Let's just start over. Clean slate." He said turning to me. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve again and sniffed. And shrugged. "Okay…but not yet, I still don't trust you coolio types!" I said stubbornly as I turned around hiding a small smile. "Coolio types? I'm a dork at heart," he chuckled leaning into his chair a bit. I looked at him confused. "Really?" He shook his head. "Nah not really, I'm so cool McJagger asks for My picture," I threw my half empty backpack at him chuckling. "Shut up," He chuckled too. The bus ride was silent for awhile. "So, you really fight for a living?" He asked suddenly. I looked down and shrugged picking at my nails. "Uh…y…yeah," I stuttered curling a piece of my ear out of my face.

He chuckled. "….Cool. You and I'd make a great tag team," I grinned. "Yeah? Well first I wanna rematch….Then I'll kick your butt for taking my cash. Then I'll tag team you." He looked up thoughtfully. "Nah, My face is too precious at the moment," I chuckled. "Whatevs. Your loss," He rolled his eyes. "Pssh, Pu-lease. You can't handle all this," He gestured to himself. I blushed holding back a snort. "You're totally right, nobody should be condemned to see that," I said looking out the window. He laughed again and I smiled. We pulled up to a building and we all shuffled out of the bus. Marshall and I enjoying the blissful silence. Shauntie came in front of the crowd. "WELCOME TO THE WAX MUSEUUUM!" she cheered. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Marshall. He had an exhasperated look on his face. "Ugh, Outta math to learn history," "Out of the frying pan into the fire," I shrugged chuckling.

We walked in to see the tour.


	12. Brownie

**~Time skip~**

"If you look here, you'll see the model of George Washington." The tour guide droned. I took a snap pic, with my phone. The tour guide glared at me. "No Photographs during the tour, Young Lady." He snarled. I looked behind me and pointed at another tour guide. "Buuut, He's letting them take pictures." I pointed at the group of people behind me that were shamelessly taking evidence with their cameras on flash. He stared blankly at them. "Moving on," he said continuing. I rolled my eyes and took a final snap of the wax figure out of spite, and put my phone back in my pocket. Later, after learning about the boringness that is American history, we finally made it to the cafeteria. "Oh thank goodness I'm starving." I said to myself smiling and taking out my sound proof earbuds. I stopped listening to the guy after the last "American Settler" lecture. I was by myself, but it was cool, like Kate always says. 'If you're not happy in your own company….then Wow you really are a Wad,' I collected a stack of food for my plate. I heard the window tap. I glanced. Marceline and Lsp waved grinning. I smiled and waved back. They started to point. My eyebrows furrowed confused. Their grins faded a little as they became more persistent. I rolled my eyes and followed their fingers. Marshall Lee just entered the lunchroom.

I looked back at them and pointed behind me with my thumb. Marceline made kissing faces and I wrinkled my face in disgust. Their eyes widened and they scampered giggling like three year olds. "Hey," Marshall's voice was an inch from my ear. I turned around surprised my tray flipping food in the air we simultaneously held it and collected all of the fries before they hit the ground ending in a bent knee position. We looked up and our noses almost touched. I pulled back as he chuckled once. I raised my eyebrows melodramatically. "Oh…sup," I greeted paying the cashier. "I frightened you," he said slowly as if questioning his own words. "Well, yeah one moment you're over there, the next you're witnessing the acrobat balance act,." I said as I brushed passed him. He took an apple and quickly fell in step beside me. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, half that act was I," he said snickering. I shrugged smirking a little. "Whatever, I'll never get how you move so fast like that," I said sitting at an empty table. He looked at me confused. "That was fast?" He said inviting himself to take the seat across from me. I stabbed lettuce from a salad with my fork and shoved it in my mouth. "Yeah, I turned around for three seconds and poof, there you are, as always…" I said rolling my eyes and slowly pulling the fork out of my mouth.

Marshall glanced at it and immediately stared down at his apple, rolling it between his fingertips. He chuckled. "That…isn't my fastest," he said barely believing what I was saying. I put my fork down finishing my salad and turning to the fries. Salad, Fries, and a soda? That's it? "Well how was I sah-posed to know that you're Super-Man moving at the speed of sound, huh?"

~Marshall~

I shuddered. "Ugh. Man in tights, gross. Super-Man a No-no," I hid a smile. _Spider-Man wears tights. Shut up. Don't you be yelling at me! Fine. Jerk. Okay, Whatever I'm sorry. Ah it's alright you old softy. Shut up. You. You! You times infinity-Dammit! *slams fist on table* You get me every time with that dumb trick! *shrugs* Hey if it aint broke don't fix it, *leans back smugly* Who am I talking to? Her Stupid!_ *_slaps!* Pay Attention and stop being cray-cray!_ I snapped backed to reality as she looked up thoughtfully. "Hm, okay. Edward Cullen then," I snapped my attention to her. "You did Not just go there," she started to laugh and I couldn't help but crack a smile. I bit into my apple forming a perfect oval. She reduced to giggling and shrugged looking down. I raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" She met my eyes smirking. "Nuthin, just starting to think…" she bit her lip. I grinned. This should be fun. "Yeeah?" I leaned in. "What?" she turned her shoulder to me. "Nuthin…just…maybe you're…." "Hot," I finished. She choked on her soda and I laughed. She smiled at me through her hand. "Not…as bad…maybe….as I thought you were, maybe your…better," she said blushing a little.

_Mini-Marsh 7: Better…check!_

_GO AWAY._

"Really," I said slyly my grin widening. She chuckled and scoffed. "Maybe not As lame as I thought you were…so," she shrugged sipping her soda. I smirked deviously at her. "Maybe 'not-Not as Lame' enough for that second shot?" she deadpanned. "Not that much better," "Damn you," she laughed. I smiled. Her stomach growled and she looked passed me. I turned around to see the 'Free Desserts' pile. She was eyeing a brownie sitting there perfectly available. I turned back to her. "Piggy wanna brownie?" I said condescendingly. She snorted and put her hand in my face. "Whatever, talk to the hand princess," I gasped. "Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful! Not the face!" I said sternly grinning. I leaned my arm on the chair. "Why don't you go get it, I'll hold down the fort." I nodded towards it smirking. She gave me a mock innocence look. "I don't want anybody to think I'm Faaht," she pouted. Then we both burst out laughing. "Go get it," I told her. "Then we can split the stupid thing." She pouted again. "I said Fat not Generous." I shrugged. "One in the same….except with CAKE," I said wide eyed. She chuckled.

"Okay okay." She got up. "Do I have a bubble butt yet?" she whispered to me as I followed halfway. I winced and whispered. "Do you really want me to answer that question?" she elbowed me in the stomach and I laughed again plopping down into my seat. She hummed and skip stepped towards it. I rolled my eyes. She is such a kid. I chuckled watching.

~Fionna~

'_Oh brownie! You're so good to me! I-wanna Have! Your baaaby, Oh brow-Nie you're so good to me,' _I hummed adding a skip to my step. I heard Marshall snort and grinned. I reached for it but some guy looked at me and snatched it from the table. I looked up. "Oh, hey Jeff. You wanted that?" I asked down trodden. He looked at his friends and smirked. "…Yeah…you wanted one?" they started snickering. I shrugged eyeing them. "Uh, yeah…I guess," he sat down and plopped the brownie on top of his lap. "You wanna work for it blondie?" they snickered again. I smiled once. "….No, it's aight. I'll just uh…," I looked at the table and my eyebrows jumped. "oh," I reached for a chocolate chip cookie and he stood up and snatched it from my hand. I glared at him. "Hey!" He stood a good four inches above me and started to get in my face. "Yeah?...What?" he flicked his gaze to Marshall who saw this and glared. He rose up silently. Jeff smirked. "You hangin with 'Marshy' now? Huh?" I backed up a little balling my fists. _Don't. No….not here. Protect your secret, this dick-head isn't worth it girly._ I took a step back he took a step forward.

"Now I said….if you want it, you gotta work for it Fi," he twisted my forearm and spun me. I landed on his lap as he sat down. His guy friends laughed and gave shouts of approval and cat calls as they started pulling my hair and touching me. I slapped at their hands in angry turned, and slapped Jeff as hard as I could. It reverberated across the lunch room. He turned slowly towards me glaring. His lip busted. "Bad idea, blondie." He raised his fist and I closed my eyes. Nothing came but a shout of pain. I peeked. Marshall yanked me to my feet still holding Jeff's fist. He glared down at him with his teeth clenched. "Bad idea….freckles," he punched him and Jeff flew….and I mean _flew_ into the free dessert table. Most of the people took the opportunity to leave. Jeff's group stayed. And attacked. They tried to hit Marshall lee, who dodged each of their attacks and a blurr of a fist caused one guy to slam into a table two over.

I decided to tag team him and jumped on a table of my own, taking one into a strangle hold before flipping him over. I kicked and punched, Marshall twisted me around and I kicked one dude in the crotch. Our tour guide came marching in. "What is GOING ON IN HERE?!" everything stopped. Me biting one guys forearm, Marshall squirting one guy in the eyes with ketchup. We all dropped everything and they formed a circle around Marshall and Me. "HE DID IT." They all shouted at the same time. "EVERYONE….OUT!" shouted the tour guide. I was shoved by one security guy at the door, two ushered Marshall passed me. He stumbled a little and glanced at me. He shoved crinkling plastic into my hand and squeezed it, before being shoved out the door. We were being escorted to the waiting bus and were forced to sit in separate seats as they drove us back to school. We said nothing. I finally opened my hand and looked down. The crinkled plastic housed a slightly squished brownie. I glanced over at Marshall, he was looking out the window.

I hid the brownie in my hoodie and smiled a little, propping my head on my hand as I stared out my window.

**Extra long chapter! ~Fave~ ~Follow~ ~Review!~ oh and, do you guys want me to bring back the Mini-Marsh committee again? =P Just askin, I mean. Review gimme yo thoughts dark ones! -.-"**


	13. Fresh Start

**Hey yall! You guessed it….it's Fanmail time -.-**

**=) So Anyway, ahem. *rips envelope!***

**Chelsie the Vampire Adventurer: Yes….I too love the mini marshalls! xD I Really wanna bring them back though!**

**FALLING-ANGEL24-: Angel 24 be my guest, Freckles…jim….jake…whatever, *eyeroll* izza pussywillow trying to get revenge on Marshall for stealin' his gf. :P Wrong girly Jean!**

**Squirtle9783: Thanks squirtle! I'll update as much as possible for ya!**

**I Know You Want This Pen Name (hehe, cute): Alrighty then**

**Questionable(hmmm mysterious): Thank Yew!**

**Fionna Kicks *sensored: Um Marshall wins…well, *shrugs* No shame in confidence Nice people May finish last…but they get EVERYTHING**

**Questionable: Sorry mystery, Marsha;; wins but I think you all will be satisfied by later chapters!**

**Greeklover29: Naw you aint no spazz, and thanks!**

**Guest: Thank you too**

**Greeklover29: Lol ^ I luv story reviews, 0-0….i know you from somewhere.**

**Nerdalert2013:…hmm…nooooo, but close. 'cept his dad is involved but I guarantee it'll be a surprise, AND IF YOU ALREADY GUESSED THE SECRET THEN FINE BE THAT WAY, but I'll make a note of that, *scribbles in notebook***

**Nerdalert2013: Ha! Nope that brownie scene was all original, I actually am already using it in a Real life script that I'm writing so I CALL DIBS EVERYBODY! *holds nerdalert hostage* I CALL ALL THE DIBS!**

**Fionna kicks *sensorrrred!*: And thanx!**

**Romanticgirly23: AH! NO! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME! ELEVEN CECES OF FIOLEE STAT!**

**Hehe, I love you guys, alright lets continue shall we?! AND ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WITH SOME IDEAS OR COMMENTS GETS A KISS FROM ONE OF THE MINI MARSHALLS! I WONT TELL YOU WHICH ONE,**

**Continuing…! ^**

**~Fionna's pov~**

We're sitting in detention…We are _Sitting _in _DETENTION,_ I GET SEXUALLY HARRASSED AND WE'RE SITTING IN DETENTION! I sigh to myself. "Ssh!" the stupid jerk teacher says sharply squinting at me. I glare at him and he blushes and turns on the radio to a classical channel. I groan inwardly and roll my eyes. The teacher leans back and starts reading Shakespeare. I glance at Marshall he seems to be having a silent debate with himself. His eyebrows are scrunched and his mouth keeps twitching and so do his eyes a little. He stares into nothing. _Ugh. Don't look at his lips. What are you?_ I pick at a nail. I perk up at an idea and rummage in my backpack for a blue sparkly notebook with the MeanBunny insignia and a funny blerb. Same as my tattoo. I grin and take out my blue pen and begin to write furiously.

_Dear Stupid….Everything journal. I don't know Why I'm using you as a diary today, but I guess I have no choice. So, Hey! Note to self! I Hate Jeff. Second. Marshall is….what's the word?...Slightly Less annoying then I thought. I just don't want anybody to be mean to me…because then I'd have to punch them in the gut! xD I guess Since I can't talk, I'll just write…._

I look up thoughtfully and an idea sparks. I start to write. After a while I sigh in satisfaction.

_Aaand, that's all I have to say about that….so…peace out! Bla bla bla, Your RULER OF ALIENS, fi. __ !_

Afterwards I flip the pages and start writing a song…but then I blush shocked as I realize what or Whom I'm writing about. Yeck!

~_Bad little boy,_

_That's what you're acting like I really don't Buy,_

I glance at the brownie hidden in my front pocket and smile blushing. I write again.

_~That you're that kinda guy_

_And if you Are….why do you want to Hang out with me?-_

I shut my notebook with a loud clap. Marshall jumps and looks at me. I wince and peek one eye out to look at the teacher…who was already snoring. I look at Marshall again who's giving me a questioning look. My face turns fire red with embarrassment. He smirks but then drops it. We look around uncomfortably. Marshall's face lights up. He takes out a notebook of his own. Red and Black with a skull, and scribbles something. He shows it to me.

_**Hey Fi, wanna talk like this to not wake up o'l chrome dome?**_

I giggle and scribble something in mine after carefully covering the song lyrics with at least ten pages.

_**Dude. I don't think the atomic Bomb could wake that loser,**_

He chuckles and writes again.

_**Ouch, bunny got bite….Again,**_

I glare playfully at him and stick my tongue out.

_**Hey, you think Ye old peeps used to do this in detention?**_

He shrugs and scribbles again.

_**I dunno, maybe that's B.T.**_

I scribble quickly.

_**B.T.?**_

He grins and scribbles.

_**Before Texting time. The Dawn….of Savages!**_

The teacher snorts and we snap back to the front. He straightens his crooked glasses, and nods off again. I giggle and Marshall smiles. He scribbles again.

_**Flip this, Imma talk to you. **_

I give him a narrowed look.

_**Okey, then why don't we stop?**_

He grins and scribbles.

_**BECAUSE IT'S CONTAGIOUS, NON-TEXTING! GOIN BACK TO THE ROOTS!**_

I giggle again and throw my arm over my chair and face him. "Hey tell ya what, how about I break it for you?" I whisper. He turns to me. "Oh thank goodness I was about to die from lack of conversation." He frowns. "This is so unfair to you," he whispers. I give him a curious look. "Why?" he shrugs. "Because it's my fault. But I won't apologize that ass totally deserved it for messin with you," he nods to the door. I blush. "Thanks dude…..but I was happy to help," he laughed. "Yeah that pile driver was Wicked," we chuckled. It was silent for a few seconds. He sighed and whispered again. "Ugh what are we fricken supposed to do for another hour and a half?" I thought to myself, while twirling a piece of my hair outside of my bunny clip ponytail. I glanced up to see Marshall staring at me but then looked away blushing, and then I blushed. And we looked around the room. It was all a stupid dumb cycle.

**~Marshall's Pov~**

She nudged me. "Hey, why don't we draw? I like drawing," I was glad that she broke the silence. I had a Very irritated debate with Somebody who doesn't know what a Stupid idea is like Staring! _S'not my fault you have your "male" urges. _I WILL cut you. I rolled my eyes shrugging. "Yeah sure, it's Cute for a girl, it's just plain dorky for a dude with some self-respect," I grinned and she laughed again. I liked making her laugh, it really brightened the dead room a little. She raised an eyebrow and fained shyness. "Really? You….think I'm cute?..." My smile dropped and I could feel my face heat up adding a niiiice shade of pink for his paleness. My eyes widened a little. _**Whatever you Do,**_ _**Don'tanswethatDon'tanswerthatDon'tanswerthat.**_ She then laughed. "Relax man I'm just messin with you," She nudged me laughing smugly. I squinted. "You know there was no way I could answer that," She leaned back smugly smiling at the ceiling. "Yeaaaah, I know" I stuck out my tongue and we laughed again. "So, gimme your notebook," I said offering my hand. Her smile dropped as she blushed. Perfect Payback. "Uhhh," I smirked evilly. "Why…watcha got there?...Bun-bun?" I started to lean in and she pulled her notebook away. "N-nothing!" I raised an eyebrow grinning. "Really," She looked around as frightened as a rabbit. An old part of me sighed in satisfaction. Been awhile since I tormented a soul. "Uh…Y-yeah!" she nodded. I leaned in closely. "Well if it's nothing you wouldn't mind showing me would you?" I said slowly. She shook her head. "Uh, yeah I would." "There must be something juicy in there." She deadpanned wide eyed. "No." "Yes," "….No."

We had a stare down. She twitched for few seconds. "You show yours!" she snapped suddenly. My smile dropped a little. "I dunno, I have some preeetty moody shit in here, so." I trailed off. Her expression dropped. "O-Oh…" silence again. Her expression brightened. "Hey! I have a notebook we could use that," she grinned eagerly as she ruffled through her bag. I looked at her smiling. _She is so cu-whoaaa. I know you were Not going to finish that ye old thought bubble buddy. Okay so maybe she's cute, but like a!...Like a little sister…type right? *silence*….Boooo. Oh shut up. I don't like her, okay maybe I Like her, but not…Like-like her,_ "Found it." She said. I inhaled. _We shall continue this, later…..which means never _"Cool." I smiled.

I laughed after she finished the drawing of Ms. Simone. She was wearing a raggedy dress with giant eyebrows, shouting. **"SOMEBODY HELP ME GET LAID!"** I laughed again wiping a tear. "Ha ha, oh, that's good." She nudged me. "Now show me yours!" I thought for a second…then started drawing. Fionna tried to guess. "Oh! An elephant!...No! Island! No!...Uh…huh?...OH WHAT?" I laughed as I showed her. It was Fionna's head on a rabbits body blushing as a cartoon me tortured her with a carrot tied to a string. "That's just wrong man, You can't torture animals!" she frowned at the bunny her playfully. "Uh yeah I can," I said matter of factly. We laughed again. The bell rang. Five minutes left. Wow time flies. The teacher snorted awake as we hid the notebook and straightened his glasses sniffing. "You are dismissed. Trouble Makers!" he huffed as he left. We rolled our eyes.

~Fionnas Pov~

"What a wad," Marshall snorted. I chuckled a little. "Yeah…." It was silent. I didn't really want to leave detention, not with him here. Believed or not, we were actually starting to become close friends. I grabbed my book bag and started to walk. Marshall quickly fell in step beside me. I hid a smile as we walked in silence. "….So….you won't uh…tell anybody…about my secret, That," I started awkwardly. He looked at me. "Of course not, are you crazy?" he asked nudging me. I smiled hiding behind me hair. "….cool," we walked in silence again. "So…How about this," he started and walked in front of me grinning. I rolled my eyes smiling. He looked up. "You and I keep this whole…Super hero hush, hush…and I get a fresh start," I rolled my eyes exhasperatedly. "Oh What," "Yuuuuh huh," he said slowly. I curled a piece of my hair behind my ear biting my lip grinning. "Hm…" I said tapping my chin. I weighed my options in front of him waved my hands….stalled…He rolled his eyes. "Aw Come on! It's not that big a deal, Throw a guy a bone," I laughed. "Okay! Okay….fine, Fresh start." He cleared his throat and stopped. I leaned on the lockers as he brought out a random sheet of paper from his book bag. I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing?" "Milking the moment, shush." He said dropping it and bouncing on his feet. I stifled a laugh. "Hi I'm here for the Fresh start auditions," he said innocently holding the sheets of paper in front of him.

That's when I did burst out laughing. "No way man I can't do this," "Play alooong, c'mon." he said nudging me. I blew a tuft of hair out of my eye and straightened. "Alright Mister….." I pretended to look at a sheet of people's names. "Mertel, is it?" Marshall frowned and I shrugged grinning. "You may Begin," "Okay maybe it is a little too much," he smirked and tossed the paper behind him grabbing his backpack. I laughed as we started walking again. "Hello…We…..seem to have gotten off on the Wrong foot," he said. I shrugged. I was impressed. "Yeaah, you embarrassed me in front of my class, and at lunch, and in the hall, and in dete-" "Okay I got it I did alotta stuff I'm a Bad boy Got it," I laughed again as he rolled his eyes. He exhaled and allowed a smirk at my obnoxiousness. "…Hi, I'm Marshall Lee," I took his offered hand and shook it. "Fionna," We burst into the bright sunlight wincing a little. I inhaled the fresh air. I stretched putting my hands behind my back. "…So…whadya wanna do with your newfound Fresh Start," I asked walking on the edge of the sidewalk balancing carefully. He looked up.

"Hm…I dunno," he shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "You wanna….go out?" I stopped walking from shock. "For lunch," he quickly added. I blushed as we continued walking. "Yeah….s-sure, I mean my curfew isn't until, like, four hours, I mean we could-" I stopped noticing I was playing with my ponytail again. I blushed and stopped. He smirked. "What? Bunny's afraid of a little lunch date with the Vampire King?"

~Marshall Pov~

_**Because I'm terrified- **_She snorted and nudged me. "What, me? Nah." She strode forward. I raised my eyebrows. "Well where do ya wanna go?" _Like other girls she is going to ask for someplace over formal with healthy salads and bla bla bla,_ I rolled my eyes. She patted her stomach. "Welp!...I could go for some Meat. Know any burger joints?" She asked stretching. _Never mind!_ I blinked. "Uh, yeah…You wanna go to…Joe's?" I asked slowly. She grinned. "Whoa, that place is a grease slat. Totally! Gotta car?" I almost stopped walking. I squinted. "Motorcycle," she turned to me wide eyed. "Whoa man! That's awesome!" I took a step back. "Damn, does Anything feminine exist up there?" I asked her. She shrugged grinning. _…oooookay._ We walked to the end of the parking lot where my ride was parked. She squealed and hopped running around it. "YOU OWN A DUCATI MONSTER 696?!" she rubbed the seat. "Dude! This thing is like!...Legend!" ….I blinked again. She circled it. "I personally prefer the classics, like the Harley with aluminum engine XR750 dirt trackers just like-!" "Just like the one's Evel Knievel used to ride in 1970's." We finished simultaneously. I flipped my hair back. "Jey-sus! I didn't know you knew about bikes Fi," I said walking a few steps backward. "Heck yes," she grinned. She took off her hoodie exposing a tank top with only slight concealed tattoos.

I took the moment to admire her body. I clenched my teeth. _Oh shit. _She tied it around her waist and sat down undoing her ponytail. Her hair fell in curls. I paled. _Oh Shit._ "You coming?" she smiled. I nodded. _Oh yes._ Don't flirt with the target. _But!_ SSs are for pooping. She hopped off and knelt exposing the tattoo on her lower back. "I don't usually go for style, the James Dean's 1955 was a simple one, I guess I just like the ones that go faster," she whispered standing slowly. I gulped. "I like to go faster," I whispered. "But the TC Christensen's Hogslayer is said to have an engine that just," she bit her lip, "Tickles me,"… I twitched. "Excuse me igottaglowphenysgne..." I quickly but calmly grabbed my bookbag and ducked behind a minivan. I inhaled, grabbed it and screamed into it as loud as I could. "OmmMmGmmmb!OmMmGmmb!" I kicked the tire repeatedly and slouched to the ground panting. "I can't do this!" I whipped out my phone and texted.

_**-GumWad l I can-t do this I SWEAR TO GLOB IF I CONTINUE THIS JOB I ain't gone Make it! I can't DO THIS BUBBA, I CAN'T. **_

_Send-_

_I waited a few seconds. He responded._

_**-What? What's the matter? Has she gone hostile?...Did you go Savage?-**_

I dialed his number. He responded. "Hello? Marsh-" "SAVAGE?! I'MGONNASAVAGELYHUMP HERBRAINSOUTIFYOUDONTCOMERIGHTN-!" I shut my phone panting. I didn't allow him to speak. I inhaled deeply, and exhaled. "Marshall?" Fionna called. "Uh, are you talking to someone?" she came around and smiled down at me. "Hey, watcha doin?" I allowed my breathing to slow. Great, she's gone innocent again. "Nothin Fi, just hop on the deathtrap." She chuckled. "Okay," she walked away leisurely. My phone vibrated and I answered to a very pissed off Gumwad. "What?! What's the matter?!" he yelled. I whisper yelled back. "You didn't tell me she liked bikes! She'sbeenturningmeonhalf-assedlyforthepasttenminut esandSHEDIDNTEVENKNOWIIIT," I hissed glancing back to see her texting smiling. I glared at her. "Little hot…sexy…._Demon_! How could You?!" I yelled at him. "Marshall. I have no idea what you are talking about," I smiled sarcastically twitching. "Oh 'You have no idea what I'm talking about'? I HAVE URGES, MAN. SENDING A TEENAGE BOY to do a homosexuals job?!" I lowered my voice and glanced at her again. "…..I am a victim," I said wide eyed. "You're Victimising me, I Hate you." I stuttered out sweating. "So what do you want me to do?" he asked frantically. "_What do you want ME to do?!" _ "I Don't know!" he said helplessly. "This is NOT in my job description! I should Quit! RIGHT Now give me One reason to stay!" I glared. It was silent for a second.

"…You…want me to put another agent on the jo-" "_ARE YOU CRAZY?! SHE'S FLIPPIN HOT." _I flipped the phone shut ending the call. I walked out smiling. She looked up and smiled. "Oh hey Marsh, what were you doing?" I raised my eyebrows. "Hm? Oh yeah, I was uh…letting off some…steam-ahem! Let's just go to lunch okay?" I handed her my helmet. After a second she smiled brightly. "Okay!" We sped off towards town.

_**~On the otherside of Town~**_

"I'm telling you, I saw it! The guy was the only one who bet on the chic instead of Nikki," the bets dealer said begging for his life. My second in command released his collar, and kicked him. "Get the Hell out of my sight," he snarled. The frightened junky looked at me, then him, and scrambled off into the shadows. I looked out into the sunlight, a motorcycle whizzed by. Two teenagers shouting in the wind. I shook my head and puffed on my cigar. Crazy children. "Boss," I looked back to him. The hunched figure nodded at me. "The guy was tellin the truth. Girl musta took a dive and split the money wit the kid." I nodded. "Excellent Ash. Gather everybody in the crew. We're goin rat hunting tonight." I looked back at him. "And add all the undercoves, find out where she been, and track her from there, Nobody cheats me out of My money." I glared puffing my cigar.

_**Ohhh…wonder who that could be? Huh? Huh? Any guesses? No? ~Review!~**_


	14. Date?

**Hey ya'll! After this imma take a break and work on my utha story tomorrow, So enjoy! AND FOR THE LOVE OF GLOB SOMEBODY GIVE ME SOME STORY FILLER IDEAS CUZ IM APPROACHING THE BLOCK, Do you wanna see Mar-mar's HOUSE?! Orrrrr Something! Anything? Give me Something!**

**And now for the review mail,**

**Chelsie the Vampire Adventurer: Sure he thinks she's different, but does he **_**love **_**her yet?...Huh?**

**Poe: ahahaha, I'm sorry my friend but this is a rated T story, I enjoy the bluntness of the straight forward question, but I would suggest going to the rated M stories for all of your exotica needs, Thank u! ^**

**Romanticgirly23: *heart meter beeeeeeeps*…..*plays 'Taps'*….. 3,: …..I'm….sorry I couldn't save you! Oh my Glob Whyyyy?! *cries over grave* WH-HA-HYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Supersushicupcake!: Hmmmmmm, that is a good suggestion! HEY EVERYONE! DO YOU GUYS WANT A **

**LOVE TRIANGLE?! Tell me! Tellmetellmetellmetellmetellme!**

**Okey, onward.**

~Fionna Pov~

We laugh again as we sit in a booth. "Ohhhh Man! He did that? Bubba is So dead with this info," I wiped a tear away texting him. Marshall leaned back. "Yeah, totally!" it was silent for a second before I couldn't contain my snort any longer. "….leather pants," we burst out laughing again. I grabbed the menu and looked at the prices. "Yikes," I mutter to myself. My wallet is gonna be crying 'Rape!' once this is done. _Fionna Mertens, Wallet Rapist._ I giggled. Marshall looked at his menu. "Hm, Number three looks good, want that?" he asked grinning. I looked at the combo. A 'Heart breaker' burger with a basket of fries or buffalo wingletts. "Wow sounds great," I couldn't help but have my eyes widen, I haven't seen food like this in a long time. I looked at the price. I sagged. "Oh…nevermind," $24.95. He looked confused. "Why what's the matter?" I shrugged. "What? Cant a guy drool over a menu burger and suddenly go for the ice chips?" I laughed sadly. He raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, c'mon dude." The waitress walked up. "Hello ya'll welcome to joes what can I getcha?" she popped her gum. Marshall smiled at her. "We'll have th-" "No…I'm fine," I cut in looking down at the table. Some of my hair falling comfortingly into my eyes. "Fi, c'mon what's the matter?" Marshall asked. I sighed. "Ugh I can't afford it okay? Yes, I'm poor ya happy?"

He looked at me shocked. "Fi, I was gonna pay for it. What kind of friend do you think I am?" "Aw man Marshall, no." I cut in blushing from the embarrassing proximity of the waitress. Marshall looked hurt. "Fio it's fine. Believe me…I'm not taking no for an answer either," he smiled warmly. I couldn't help but smile back. The waitress leaned in. "I'd take the offer sugar, the guy's a cutey with mulla!" she whispered. I blushed a fire red and giggled nodding for Marshall to continue. He smirked. "We'll have the 'Heart Breaker' combo with the buffalo wingletts, a side of chilli cheese fries, Two cokes, A strawberry milkshake for me, Fi? What kind of milkshake do you want?" he asked grinning. I twirled a piece of my hair smiling shyly "Um…I like chocolate…but strawberry does sound…good," I lightly shrugged. I couldn't believe he was doing this, this was the nicest thing a guy's ever done for me. He smiled. "Then we'll both take a strawberry chocolate half and half please, and can we get you for dessert? You seem lovely," he said handing her the menus. She blushed chuckling flattered. "We'll hon, You got it! Just yell for Mrs. Trunks and I'll be right over," she winked at him. "You're order will be ready in two shakes of a bowed tail sugar bean," and left.

I leaned in. "Thanks Marshall, this was really nice, but I-" my voice cracked as I blushed. "I swear I'll pay you back,"

~Marshall's Pov~

It was breakin my heart over here, and I didn't even touch the artery clogging combo yet. I covered her hand. "Fi, it's fine. It won't even break the benjamins!" _**literally. I got money to burn for crying out loud. If I didn't have a death wish, I'd be ordering crap like this, like, every other week. **_I leaned back rolling my eyes. She fiddled with her hair smiling shyly. "thanks Marsh," Mrs. T came back with two tall glasses of strawberry chocolate combos and left. I grinned. "Awesome," I took a sip, and Fionna smiled sipping her own. "Oh, wow this thing tastes great!" she grinned taking a gulp. We drank in silence. "So, where did you get all your money from Marsh?" she asked smiling. I choked, and coughed. "Uhhh. Well it's…kinda…..family fortune," I said more like a question. She blinked. "Wow, what were you doing in the grounds?" I shrugged. "I like the thrill, I guess." I looked around. "Fi…you said earlier that you're the daughter of-" "Alright. Hello my name is Ignitus here's your meal," We shut up immediately and plastered on a smile for him. This dude had a spiked Mohawk of red blonde and orange hair, with charcoal black eyes. Yeesh, talk about hothead.

~Fionna's Pov~

I stared wide eyed as the platters were laid out. "Whoa," I gasped silently. The waiter glanced at me, and then at Marshall and smirked at me. I smiled. "Thank you," I nodded. He set down the last tray. "No problem cutey," and left. My face felt like fire. Marshall glared after his whistling retreating figure. "…Wow I've only known him for sixty seconds and now I hate him," He muttered with an eye roll. I smiled sipping my soda. I looked at the platters and glanced at Marshall, he pulled away from his straw. "Go on," he urged. I beamed and took a fry sample. _Wow._

~Marshall's Pov~

She sampled everything on her plate grinning. I smiled at her. _She is so cute,_ I glared inwardly. _Aw come on bro, Look at her! No. Cold hearted bastard. That's my job. You weren't complaining earlier. *eye roll* Okay seriously this two way conversation is getting old._ I bit into my burger. "Wowm! I hvm nmm tvsted svmthing sh! Fmm! Gmm!" she said with her cheeks full. I grinned. "Sorry, I don't speak See-food." She giggled and swallowed. "I said I have never tasted something so good! This is awesome!" I smiled sadly. "You're welcome Fi,"

**~Time skip~**

"Hm, You know we don't really need dessert from here, I know this Great ice cream store just a while away, we could go there! You'll love it, we can actually go tomorrow," I shrugged sitting back. Fionna packed most of her food in a doggy bag. "My bros need to enjoy this," she muttered smiling. Something in me grew a little softer…..Okay, so maybe I'm not That cold. Mrs. T layed the check on the table I quickly took it before Fionna could see, paid with tip and gave it to her. "C'mon, I'll take you home."

She wrapped her arms around my waist as I started the deathtrap. We flew past. Fionna whooped and squealed. I grinned. After about ten minutes we arrived at her doorstep. I was careful to Ask for the directions…no need for her to know that I practically stalked her, Haha! No. She stumbled off. "Wow, that turbo engine really kicks in-!" she stumbled into me and we laughed. She handed me the helmet. "…Thanks Marsh…really…today was," she looked away blushing. "It was Math. The field trip, the…the lunch date," her eyes widened. "I mean not as in Date, date. I mean" I grinned raising an eyebrow. She fumbled over her words curling a piece of hair behind her ear. "I-I mean! Like a friend date, That was justI'llshutupnow…" she sighed smiling. I laughed. "It's fine Fi, really." She smiled at me. "Well…you're a real cool guy, Marshall…" we stared at each other. I half expected myself to- A dog barked and we blinked chuckling nervously. "So I'll see you around." I waved at her and flipped my kickstand up. I turned the ignition and glanced back. She was still standing there smiling at me. She quickly walked up and pecked my cheek before running into her apartment. My smile widened….sure it was stupid. Just one little….psh! I mean! _She is so cute,_ I sped off towards my house humming.

**~Time skip~**

~ _Good little girl,_

_Always picking a fight with me. (the apple, ha!)_

_You know that I'm Bad….but you're spending the night with Me,_

I pulled up to the gate sighing, I couldn't help but smile. _Okay maybe I'm a Little, happy…_ I hummed the lyrics that I thought about during the drive as I punched in the code. The giant gates opened and I drove up the drive way. I sped into the giant parking lot sized garage and stopped with a screech, juuust squeezing in between the Humvee and the Camaro. I walked leisurely to the elevator. I pulled up to the lobby. Pepper, my maid looked over from dusting some…vase? I dunno, and smiled as she walked up and hugged me. I grinned into her white streaked hair and hugged her back. "Hey Peps," she pulled back slightly. "Did you have a good night sir?" I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Mmhm," I walked towards the stairs and climbed up to my king sized room. I flopped down on the couch there and smiled. "Wonder what's on t.v.?"

~Fionna's Pov~

"And Then we Fleeew! Oh Glob it was like riding space!" I said mocking zooms for my brothers who looked on eagerly. "Like a Space ship?!" Jake asked. I nodded dancing around with a cardboard sword. I shivered a little. The window was still open, and Finn and Jake left a frisby full of popcorn with a new movie perched precariously on the sill. _They're still doing that?_ I rolled my eyes and tossed them the doggy bag and they ate as they marveled. "Wow! This tastes amazing! Who gave you these things?!" Finn asked biting into a piece of burger. Jake nodded. "Yeah, what'd he look like?" he bounced. I smiled looking up. "Well, his name is Marshall, and he has black hair," Jake snapped to attention. "And these, reddish brown eyes!" Finn snapped to attention. I thought a little. "And, well he always wears this red hoodie, I guess." ….they gulped…Finn dropped the buffalo wing. "Uh…F-finn? I gotta go to the bathroom for a sec," Jake whispered. Finn nodded and they shuffled into the bathroom and closed the door. I shrugged and twirled the sword again. The hilt fell off. "Oh shoot, this tape must be like a thousand years old," I squinted.

~Finn's Pov~

Jake shook me. "Dude! You don't think our sister man is talking about the man that we know as Spider-Man?" he asked whispering loudly. I shrugged. "I don't know if the man sis is talking about is Spider man whadda I look like? I bronchitis?!" Jake rolled his eyes. "Scientist dummy," I grinned. "Oh yeah," He shook me again. "If the dude is who we think it is than Fi musta met him and he's inna secret identipy and we gotta protect it cuz! He'll really really like it!" he whispered eagerly. I nodded. "Yeah man Yeah! You think he might come back?" he shrugged. "I dunno!...Oh man what if he comes?! We gotta up our game," we both grinned and nodded.

~Fionna's Pov~

Finn and Jake burst out of the bathroom and ran downstairs. "Guys? Where are you g-" "Can't talk! Working!" they shouted at the same time. I shrugged chuckling. And looked at my sword hilt again. "Ugh, I better replace this tape," I walked to my drawer and shivered a bit. _The window's still open? I thought I told Jake to shut it._ I rolled my eyes and started to pull it down. "_NO!"_ I snapped back to see Finn holding a popcorn bag, and Jake holding a dvd. They looked at me wide eyed. I looked back frantically. "What? What's wrong?" they shuffled passed me and Finn poured popcorn into the frisby and stood on his tip toes to push it on the sill. Jake shoved the window open and put the dvd down. "What are you guys doing? You're doing that popcorn in a frisby thing again? Are you feeding birds?" they looked back at me. "Ugh…No…it's for Spider-m-!" Jake covered Finn's mouth wide eyed. "Uhh, Yup. Bird-Man!" he said through clenched teeth Finn nodded eagerly.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Guys, you're still doing that? You've been replacing that dumb frisby since Movie Night, you okay?" they nodded. I surpressed a sigh. _Honestly. How many birds can you feed?_ I smiled. "C'mere you little trouble makers." I took them both in a hug. "Time for bed," They tried to get a good look at the window while I walked them across the hall. I walked back into my room. _Alright, now to replace that sword hilt. _I hummed pulling out my drawer. My eyes widened and I squealed shutting it. My hand covered my mouth so I wouldn't wake up Kate…I paled and peeked inside again. A thick stack of cash sat there next to the tape. I picked it up and stared at it in awe. I blinked rapidly a few times just to make sure it wasn't my imagination. My jaw dropped. _….Who in the Hell?!...I gotta go shopping NOW!_ I ran for the door. But then stopped. I forgot…I can't drive and I can't wake up Kate. Okay! What to do?! Tomorrow's Friday, Birthday is Saturday, Spend money ask questions later…_I'll go out Friday, _I ran back upstairs and scrambled looking for a place to hide the money! I decided to place it back in the drawer silently. Oh boy…..I shakily sat on my bed trying to process…it didn't work,

**~Review~!**


End file.
